Forbidden
by BrandyDawn98D
Summary: When two twin girls move to South Park, odd things start to happen. Butters is in the hospital, Kenny and Stan randomly become obsessed with the Twins, and people start to go missing. Is this the work of a serial killer, or are there monsters in South Park? I SUCK AT SUMMARIES READ TO FIND OUT! Kenny/OC, Stan/OC, Creek, one sided Clyde/Cartman and maybe Kyle/Wendy. R&R!
1. Chapter 1 - Experiments

Excerpt from Dr. Mephesto's medical journal, July 31, 1997

Today I have taken blood samples from every citizen of South Park, and I tested each DNA sample for Junk strands of DNA. i found that in the following married couples expecting a baby have what I'm looking for.

1. Mr. and Mrs. Marsh

2. Mr. and Mrs. McCormick

3. Mr. and Mrs. Broflovski

4. Ms. Liane Cartman and John Elwood

They are all expecting boys soon, and my wife, Bethany, is expecting a child as well. We will not know the gender of the child until he/she is born because Hells Pass is full of moronic doctors who will more than likely kill either my child or my wife.

9 Months later, October 31,1998

pov-

I'm sitting in the hallway at Hells Pass, anxious to learn the condition of my children. They killed my wife and my children are still in there on life support. The doctors refuse to tell me anything about my babies. All that I know is that they're twin girls and they had to do surgery at the last minute to get them out. They put Bethany to sleep during the procedure, but she had a severe allergic reaction to the morphine and died slowly while my babies suffocated inside her womb.

Child care services are here to take the infants after i sign the birth certificates and give them both names. What do you name children that you will never get to know? I think I will call one Brandy, my mothers name, and the other Candy, Bethany's middle name. my girls shall have their mothers maiden name instead of mine so as not to embarrass them or lead them to me. they cannot know anything about me, so they must not be able to trace their last name back to me.

Brandy Dawn Kane and Candy Mae Kane. My daughters I will never get to know. I will watch from a distance as the Junk strands in their blood transform them into super-humans. I will check in on them every so often, but they will never know me as a father. They will grow up in Greenley for the time being, until they reach about eight years old, and then I will send them to south park to meet with the boys who share their DNA.

First day at South Park Middle School - Kenny's POV

Me, Stan, Kyle, and Cartman were walking into the hallway towards our lockers when I noticed something was off. Cartman and Kyle were fighting about something like whether people can slip on banana peels, Stan was ignoring them and occasionally rolling his eyes when they asked his opinion on the stupid subject, and I was busy noticing whatever the hell was off.

"You can't slip on a banana peel, dipshit! Just because it was on Tom and Jerry doesn't make it real! Isn't that right, Stan?"

"Mhmm" Stan said, not even paying attention, to occupied staring at the random hot twins walking up.

"goddamnit Kahl it wasnt on fucking Tom and Faggot Jerry! I don't watch stupid children's cart-"

"Um, excuse me? Can you show us where lockers 196 and 197 are?" one of the girls asked. They were impossible to tell apart aside from their hair color. One of them had blue and silver streaks on her emo cut bangs and all throughout her hair with pure silver necklaces, bracelets, and rings; and the other had pink and purple highlights all the way around her hair and a wooden cross necklace with the tip sharpened to a point.

"Yes, my dear, right this way!" I said with a wink to the blue-silver-streaked girl. she giggled and blushed.

"Lead the way, Blondie!" pinkie said.

"The names McCormick. Kenny McCormick. This is Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, and that fat blob of fat over there is Eric Cartman!" I said as he pointed to them as they were smiling and waving, all except for Cartman who grunted and rolled his eyes dramatically as if we cared.

"Ay, you ass fucking son of a whore! You don't ever roll your fucking eyes at us!" the one with the blue and silver hair yelled at Cartman.

"Ay, who do you think you are trying to copy you bitch! Cartman yelled at her.

" You better not talk to my sister like that!" The pink and purple haired girl said.

"What are you going to do about it?" He said as he grinned.

"I'm going to kick you ass! you son of a bitch" her eye turning black with golden specks all throughout the iris.

"Let get out of here, sis. Before someone gets hurt." the blue and silver girl said.

"Yeah! Run back home you little baby!" Cartman said laughing as he turned to the crowd.

"What are your names?" I yelled as they walked away. But they didn't hear me because they wear arguing about something. So I have to wait to see them again. Goddammit! This is going to be a fun day...


	2. Chapter 2 - classroom Discussions

Chapter 2 (Kenny's pov)

I sighed, gave up, and walked to my first hour class. All I could think about was the twins. What where their names? Why did they come to our group of all of the South Park cliques? Was it my sexy? Why did I even care? Girls that make you think this much are trouble. Its too bad I'm always caught in the middle of it.

When I walked into the room Mr. Garrison (now a decent fifty year old) was talking to a dried up bananna peel. He looked up when I walked into the room, smiling his three-tooth smile.

I sighed shifted my bookbag, and shuffled tiredly to my seat. As I layed my head down and shut my eyes to avoid eye contact with the old fuck.

"Well hello there, Kenny!" he drawled out " I'm happy to say that I will be you first hour health teacher, as well as your home room teacher and your class sponser!"

As I squeezed my eyes shut tighter, I could hear Stan and Kyle walking into the room, chattering on about another Wendy/Stan breakup that I don't give a rats ass about. They sat down next to me, still talking when I heard somewhat familiar voices. I looked up to see Pinkie and Silver talking to Mr. Garrison about their schedules.

"...Okay, Mr. Garrison, thank you! Where do we sit?" Pinkie asked.

"Right over there in front of Kenny and Stan." he said, pointing to the empty desks in front of us.

"Oh, okay." they walked slowly over, doing their best to avoid eye contact with us. When they sat down, me and Stan leaned forward to talk to them.

"Hey, ladies. Do you mind telling us why you ran off?" I whispered into their ears.

"We, uhhh..." Silver lost her trail of thought and began to doodle a cross onto her desk. Pinkie rolled her eyes at her and whispered back some assorted insults, then turned to listen to Mr. Garrison.

Silver was in the middle of drawing a point on the bottom edge of her cross when she snapped her head up and looked at Pinkie. She mumbled something about not being mean and moons before doodling again.

I sighed. I know when girls are playing hard to get, and these girls were pretty damn good at it. Well, if they wanna play, then let's make it war.

"So, what are your names?" Stan asked, pretending to take notes on the history of actors with HIV/AIDS.

"I'm Sabrina, and this is Destiny. Happy?" Pinkie whispered harshly, catching Mr. Garrisons attention.

"Miss Candy, is there something you would like to tell the class?" He asked, crossing his arms. Candy?

"Why, yes! There is!" she said, standing up and walking to the front of the room. "This is wrong." She stated simply, picking up the marker and scribbling something out before rewriting it. She walked back to her desk, sitting down and grinning at the old man.

"You used bad grammer." She said, pointing to the revised sentence on the board.

"Well, Miss Candy. Thank you for that pointless English lesson. Now, children, as I was saying..." He went back to rambling about stupid shit. After a couple of seconds, I leaned forward again and picked up where our conversation left off.

"Miss Candy? I thought you said Sabrina." I inquired slowly.

"Yeah!" Stan joined in, pissing off a forgotten Kyle. "What are your actual names?"

Then the bell rang, saivng them from our questions. They swiftly left out of the room, leaving me and Stan with our thoughts. FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3 - Edible Dildos

**_A/N Normally we don't do authors notes, and we weren't expecting anyone to even look at this. SOOO thank all of you for reading! reviewers get cookies and coffee! Just don't tell Tweek! (You'll make him jealous!) OH, and I almost forgot that we do. not. own. South Park and it's main characters belong to Matt and Trey. JUST SAYIN!_**

Stan's P.O.V.

The next three hours up until lunch where the worst of my entire life. I had all of these hours with Wendy since we planned it out at the beginning of the year to, "spend quality time together while furthering our education." or so Wendy put it. Fucking bitch whore slutty ho bag...

I was nearly dead from all the death glares by the time the lunch bell rang. I briskly half walked half ran for my fucking life from the queen bitch when I ran into Kyle.

"Dude! Thank fucking God you're here man! GO!" I practically yelled, pointing in the direction of the lunch room. He sighed and calmly walked along side me, while I kept looking over my shoulder making sure there was no purple-and-yellow blur of doom following us.

We came through the doors of the lunch room to find Kenny sitting in our spot waiting for us. He waved at us, his mouth full of mashed potatoes. He looked back down at his food, digging in again.

Me and Kyle got our trays and sat down next to him, looking at him in disgust.

"How can you eat that shit, dude?" Kyle asked with his hand over his mouth.

"Fuck you guys. Food is food." he said around half of his chicken patty.

"You shouldn't eat that much at once, Kenny. You're gonna make yourself sick." I said, looking away. As I felt the bile rising tauntingly slow in my throat, I caught a glimpse of pink in the corner of my eye. I looked over and saw those twins standing arguing with each other. I nudged Kenny in the side.

"Hey. Look who it is." I said jerking my head towards them. Kyle groaned.

"Oh my fucking God, you guys. Your obsession with them is unhealthy. This is all you've wanted to talk about all damn day! Do you think the pink haired one likes me? Are they gonna tell us their names? Do you think they have hot names? Do you think the names they gave us are real? " Kyle mimicked (a little to well, if I might add) "How about this to answer all your questions: They. Are. Not. Interested!"

"Kyle. Shut the fuck up." Kenny said as he set his milk carton down and got up. I stood up as well, making Kyle even more pissed off. He scowled at his tray, stabbing my apple with a fork and dumped chocolate milk on it.

"Sonsofbitches..." I heard him mumbling as I followed Kenny to the Twins.

They noticed us and went silent. They exchanged glances before turning away, trying to walk unnoticed out the door.

"Wait up!" Kenny said, grabbing the silver haired one's shoulder. "You need to tell us your names!" The twin shook his hand off, and turned around, her eyes practically glowing with anger.

"Do. Not. Touch. Me!" she hissed at him. He jerked his hand back as if she was going to bite him.

"Sorry!" he raised his hands up like he was surrendering in a battle. "I just wanna know your names."

"Yeah" I spoke up. "Why did you lie about your names in class? Miss Candy." I winked at the pink girl. She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"You don't give up do ya?" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Nope!" Kenny said, making a popping sound on the "p".

"Fine." silver said. "I'm Brandy and this is my sister.."`"Candy" the other twin finished.

"Okay, Candy and Brandy, what were you arguing about just now?" I questioned with obvious curiosity.

"We were talking about, uh, beef sticks." Brandy said, biting her bottom lip.

"Beef sticks?" Kenny asked doubtful.

"Yeah! Why are they shaped like sticks?!" Candy said. "They're more dick looking than anything! If someone would come up to me and ask if I wanted a beef stick. Fuck no! Its like a miniature edible dildo!"

"Ya Know, now that I think about it, you're right." I said after a second. We all bust out laughing. After a second I said "That's why I'm a vegetarian. The meat is shaped weird and for all we know it could be cow dick. Fucking sick shit, man."

"Oh my goodness! You're a vegetarian,too?" Brandy exclaimed. "I'm on a special diet." She looked at her sister and they busted out in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah? That's cool." Kenny said, openly jealous of my way with the ladies. "So, you guys want to sit with us for lunch?" They shared a glance, looking worried.

"Uh, we need to go to Mr. Mackey for our, uh,..." Brandy looked to her sister to answer that.

"Our schedules for next semester." Candy finished smoothly. Something was up. She kept talking while I was in thought. "I'm going to go and wash my hands, guys." With that, she walked off. As I watched her go, Brandy and Kenny were in deep discussion about Avril Lavigne's newest album.

"When I heard it the first time I was totally blown away!" he exclaimed. Damn. Never knew Kenny was so passionate about music. He is a good singer, but I didn't think it was this serious.

"I know!" Brandy gushed. "I stayed up all night crying to track-" all of a sudden there was a loud scream coming from the hallway where Candy just headed towards. The three of us ran as fast as we could to the source of the noise. The scene we came upon was fucked up.

There was a wolf that's head came up to about my elbow. It was pitch black with a pink stripe going down its spine all the way to the tail. Its eyes were a dark golden color that were fixed on something in a corner.

Not a something. Someone. Cartman. He was curled into himself as far away from the creature as he could get. On the other side of the hall was Butters, who lay unconscious in the corner.

The wolf lunged for Cartman's throat, and Brandy screamed.

**_A/N So! Do you guys like? Leave a review and tell us! WE HAVE MOTHERFUCKIN COOKIES PEOPLE! thanks! :D_**


	4. Chapter 4 - A blur of Ipods and ketchup

Butters p.o.v.

I was walking down the hallway at lunch to tell the guys something. It was the biggest thing this little town has ever not known. The only thing was, I had to run from Eric to deliver it.

"AHH!" I yelled as he tackled me, his weight crushing my smaller frame. "UGh! Eric! I CAN'T BREATH! GET OFF OF ME- oof!" He got off of me and kicked me in the stoamach. Very hard. It reminded me of getting hit by a car or something.

"You little mother fucker!" he yelled at me. "I told you when I lent you my Ipod! DONT LOOK IN THAT FUCKING FILE! and what did you do?" He asked with another blow to my chest. "YOU FUCKING LISTENED TO IT! YOU'RE GONNA FUCKING DIE FOR THIS!" He kicked me in the head that time, and I blacked out.

Or at least pretended to. I lay there unmoving as I listened to his heavy breathing over me. After a few seconds, I heard footsteps, light and quick with the owners walking. "OH, please Jesus let them help!" I prayed in my mind over and over.

While I kept praying, I heard a girls voice gasp. Then there was a loud shreek, then an angry cry, a ripping sound followed by growling, then Eric screaming in pure terror. I lay still, hoping whatever or whoever it was didnt wanna hurt me as well. "Oh, hamburgers," I thought. "If they scare Eric enough to make him scream, then they'll rip me to shreds!" I recited my prayer again.

I heard quicker, heavier feet run in and then a girl screaming. After that, there was some more yelling, then a sharp pain in my head. It moved from my head to my neck very quickly. I felt like I could've start floating any second then. The floaty feeling went away, then the fire came.

I screamed with all my might, my eyes flying open. Everything was a blur, making it difficult to make out what was happening around me. I saw Kenny and Stan helping Eric off the floor. I saw two girls that look almost exactly alike, except for their hair. Those new girls I saw in the hall today. One had red smudges and tears all over her face and in her messy blue and silver hair. Ketchup maybe? The other was leaned over me, pulling me in her lap on the floor.

Her soft black and pink hair was in my face, and her tears dripped onto my jacket. Aw, if this jacket is stained I'll probably be grounded. Aww, dang it!

"Shhhh..." The pink haired girl whispered to me. I heard Kenny yelling in the background about getting me to a hospital. Hospital? Am I sick?

I realized I was still screaming and quickly snapped my mouth shut. I felt myself being lifted into someones arms, and saw everything somewhat blur with speed. I looked up and saw Stan carrying me outside to a waiting car. I mumbled something about being tired and cold and fell into the mental darkness that was waiting, warm, and welcoming.


	5. Chapter 5 - pink wolves and bloody leech

Cartman's p.o.v

I was going to kill the little fuck. He listened to my audio tape that held all of my secrets. It was definitely not a diary, though. I just recorded myself saying all my secrets out loud, like I was talking to a friend. I didn't need them assholes to listen to me, even if they would. Butters stumbled, and that was the opening I needed. I jumped and tackled him to the hallways tile floor, his head making a very satisfying crack when they made contact. I let my anger control me. I yelled, I kicked, and I split every insult and every curse in my vocabulary. And it was beautiful.

After a while he stopped moving and cringing from my blows to his torso and head. He was still breathing though, so at least I didn't kill him. Maybe I beat the knowledge out of him.

Someone to my side gasped. I turned to see who it was. It was one of those stupid hippie twin bitches. The one with the pink tipped hair. She let out an angry cry, then it melted into an ear-splitting screech.

"What the fuck?" I said aloud. Twin one started shaking, her body convulsing as she dropped to her hands and knees. Then there was a ripping sound, and before I could open my eyes from a blink, there was a wolf right where she was. A wolf with a hot pink strip down its back.

It jumped at me, and I heard another scream. I looked up to see Twin Two standing with Stan and Kenny in the halls entrance. She Jumped at the wolf, and instead of her fist making contact with the wolf, it was her wrist. The bracelets made contact with the wolf's snout, making a sizzling sound. The canine yelped, and bared her teeth at the silver-haired girl.

The two fought back and forth for a while, so fast I lost track of who was winning fairly quickly. Suddenly, the fighting stopped. Twin Two was blowing on a broken piece of metal, and the wolf was shaking, the fur seceding back into its body and finally turning back into Twin One, clothes torn and covering barely anything but the essentials.

Twin Two ran over to Butters, who was still laying on the ground. He had a gash across his forehead and up into his hairline, staining his blond hair. The wolf must have scratched him at some point during the fight.

Twin Two saw the blood, fangs shooting out of her mouth. She bent down to the blonds throat. She bit and was obviously draining him of all blood in his body. The gash on his head stopped bleeding and he started screaming.

"Oh my fucking God!" I exclaimed. Stan and Kenny were helping up Twin One when she saw what was going on. She marched over to the other girl, whose mouth was still latched onto Butters throat as if she was a fucking leech. Twin One took off her cross necklace and stabbed Twin Two in the arm with it.

Twin Two finally let Butters the fuck go, and turned on her sister, fangs bared. She stood there for a second in a defensive pose, then stood up straight, blinked, and looked at the still screaming Butters. She gasped and backed away from him quickly. Twin One sat down next to Butters and pulled him into her lap, her hair lightly brushing his face while she hushed him almost silently. He smiled weakly at her.

Stan and Kenny had broken out of their state of fucking being statues and came over to help me the fuck up. As I stood, Kenny mentioned getting Butters to a hospital. I nodded my head in agreement, and motioned for Stan to help with Butters while I ran to the cafeteria to get Kyle.

"Kahl! I need your phone! I'm seriously!" I spilled out in a rush.

"Why, Fat-ass?" he asked as he pulled his phone out slowly.

"FUCKING GIVE HIM THE PHONE!" Kenny yelled as he burst into the room, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Okay, okay..." the stupid ass Jew mumbled as he handed me the phone. He watched as I dialed the hospital and requested an ambulance. I gave him his damned precious cheap Jew phone back and ran back to the hall.

Stan and Twin One had most of the blood cleaned up, and Stan was carrying Butters bridal style to the already waiting ambulance. I sighed and walked over to get an explanation from these hippie bitches.

"What the hell is going on!" a steaming Jersey Ginger Jew screeched before I had the chance to even think.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fucking Logic With Wine

Kyle's P.O.V.

I looked at the scene around me. Twins whispering harshly to each

other in a corner, Kenny keeping Cartman from falling over, and Stan watching the ambulance carry Butters away. What the fucking hell happened here?

"Guys? The hell?" I wasn't talking, I was making awkward words come out of my mouth. I looked as everyone gravitated to me, all of us making a circle.

"We need to talk." One of the Twins said, her shredded clothes barely covering her. "I'm going to change into my gym clothes, and we're all gonna play hookie." She said while walking to the bathroom, leaving us guys and her bloody sister alone. I turned to the silver-haired girl.

"Can you tell us whats going on?" I asked her slowly. She shook her head back and forth violently. Great. Fucking great. We get left with the quiet one. To prove a point or something, she clamped her mouth closed tighter, her lip bleeding from the pressure. Or something else.

"Follow." The talkative one said as she walked up, then past us out the door. I shrugged and we all followed, the Twins in the lead, followed by us four guys.

Us four. The only four (five if you count Butters) are the only ones in this town who ever get mixed up in stupid shit like this. God must hate us or some fucked up reason like that.

We followed them out the school doors and through town. We didn't stop walking until we were at the far side of town in the rich neighborhoods. We followed the girls up to a creepy old mansion looking place. It was something straight out of a horror movie or some other creepy shit like that.

They opened the door and beckoned us in, and like the damn morons we are, we followed. I stepped through the door, and my jaw dropped when I saw the inside, but I snapped it shut before anyone noticed.

It was a nice house, but something (more like everything) was missing.

No furniture. No pictures on the wall. The for sale sign was laying in a corner, completely mutilated. It was thoroughly, utterly empty.

We followed them into a big room that must have been the dining room, and we sat down on a bunch of blankets on the floor. They looked at each other and nodded before the silver-haired one walked into what might have been a kitchen. She came back a second later with some candles.

"We know that you have a shit ton of questions, and we will answer them, but we need to know if we can trust you." said the pink haired girl.

"Wait! I need caught up on shit, here. What the fuck are your names?" I said, exasperated.

"I'm Candy and this is my sister.." said pink.

"Brandy." finished the quieter girl.

"How do we prove that we're trustworthy?" Stan asked, while staring openly at Candy.

"We'll bind you by a blood contract." Brandy spoke up, much to everyone's surprise. Kenny looked at her quizzically.

"Blood contract?" He asked stupidly.

"We'll show you. Here, hold on a second." Candy said over her shoulder as she walked into the kitchen. She came back a second later with a champaign glass and bottle of wine. She sat back on the floor, setting the stuff to the side.

"Let me see your hand, Stan." She said, reaching her hand out to the confused boy. He hesitantly held his hand out to her. She took him by the wrist and held it over the cup.

"Brandy, come here." her sister walked over and scratched Stan's hand with her nail, leaving a sleek trail of blood across his palm. He tried to jerk his hand back, but Candy had a firm grip on him. She let the blood drip into the glass.

"Repeat after me." she said, still holding his wrist. He nodded. "I swear on my eternal soul not to tell a living being of today's events."

"I swear on my eternal soul not to tell a living being of today's events." he echoed slowly.

"And what is said in this room stays in this room. So mote it be." she finished.

"And what is said in this room stays in this room. So mote it be." he repeated. Candy then pulled his bleeding palm up to her mouth, slowly running her tongue on the red line. It quickly sealed up, all traces of it being there gone aside from the blood stain on his hand.

"Now you, Kyle." I got up and walked over, and we reenacted the process. Then with Kenny, and finally Cartman. Candy shuddered as she healed the cut on his hand, her nose scrunching up in disgust.

The whole time Brandy was in a corner, holding her hand to cover her mouth and nose, not breathing.

"What's her problem?" I thought to myself, but shrugged it off as nothing. My train of thought stopped there when Candy poured wine into the glass of blood, mixing it completely together. What she did next made me want to puke up lunch.

She downed half the glass, and passed it to Brandy. Brandy then gulped the liquid down inhumanly fast, licking the lost drops off her lips.

"We accept your oath." They said in unison. Then they returned to their spots in the circle as if nothing happened. Oh. My. Fucking. God. What the hell is up with the shit that goes down in South Park.

"We're sorry for how we treated you today. We were only trying to protect you from us." Brandy said in her usual quietness.

"And we royally fucked that up." Candy finished for her with her signature snobby attitude. "And we are warning you now: Never. Leave. Your. Houses. At. Night." She said with complete seriousness in her voice.

"Why? What are you?" Stan asked. Way to not be cliché about it, Stan. Bravo, dumb ass.

"Guys..." Brandy sighed. "You just swore on your life, your eternal soul, that you would never tell. Understand that if you tell someone with out our permission. You will go to Hell if you don't listen to us." All the guys except Kenny looked at her wide-eyed. Kenny, the stupid fuck he is, started laughing his head off. Candy glared at him.

"Shut the fuck up, Kenny. You wouldn't come back. You would be stuck there for eternity. You wouldn't wake up in your bed that time. You would stay in Hell."

"What the fuck? What was she talking about? Kenny's never died. How.. What.." I thought, very fucking confused.

Kenny gasped, his eyes resembling blue marbles. He started stumbling over his words, obviously as confused as I was.

"We have our ways of knowing this shit, Kenny. Don't look so surprised." Candy said calmly. "We don't forget things as easily as your friends here." she gestured to us with her hand.

"Watch this, Kenneth." Brandy said, walking over to him and putting a hand on his forehead. Kenneth?

"The fuck? What are you AGH!" He said as he started shaking, falling to his knees. Eventually it stopped and his eyes glazed over, like he was watching something that wasn't there. Like he was being shown something.

"Oh my... Oh my God." he said, shaking his head. Brandy took her hand from him and he snapped back to reality, and looked up at her. "How did you do that? Oh my God?"

"Not God, Kenny. Very far from it, actually." Candy said smugly, walking over and putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Then what the fuck are you?" Cartman spoke up for about the first time.

"Have you ever heard of Twilight?" Brandy asked us quietly. I felt my eyes open in realization.

"Guys," I said blankly "She's a vampire, and she's a werewolf." I said, first pointing to Candy, then Brandy. They shook their heads, the looks on their faces bemused.

"I'm not a wolf, I'm V..." Brandy said.

"...and I'm Not V, I'm a werewolf." Candy finished

All I could think of was how impossible this was. It fucked all logic and wasn't supposed to be happening. I heard Cartman asking about sparking.

"What a dipshit.." I thought, and with that, I passed out.


	7. Chapter 7 - Potatoes In Hells Kitchen

_** A/N Hey, guys! We're sorry that this may be as confusing as fucking fuck to follow, but it'll all play out by the end. We promise! If it doesn't then... I don't know what but we'll make it up to ya, we promise! AND, if you was wondering why I say "we" all the time, it's because this is a joined account and we type together in a basement C: no, we're not in a relationship, so don't ask. No homo, right?**_

_** SOOOOOOOOOO ENJOY!**_

Kenny's P.O.V.

Cartman asked about vampires sparkling (or V as the Twins called them) Kyle started laughing like a madman over by Stan, then fainted. He fucking fainted! Where's a camera when you need one?! This is too priceless not to go on YouTube. Why, this moment of all the fucking moments there are, did I have to be poor and camera-less?!

His head hit the floor and I started giggling like a girl. Everyone looked at me like I was a fucking idiot. I started laughing harder, falling over and clutching my side. What was so funny, I haven't a damn clue. I just had to get the giggles out.

Then I felt a familiar feeling of light-headedness, and I knew the grim reaper had decided I needed to catch up on my dead time. Of all the fucking times, now? I was about to pull out a sharpie and doodle on Kyle's face. Draw a dick on his cheek or something like that.

I heard Stan and Kyle say their line, right on cue. Even unconscious Kyle doesn't miss a beat with routine. Fucking routine, man. Curses can be a bitch.

I opened my eyes and I was in my second home, in my second bed, with my second brother digging through my shit. The reason that I have my own room and bed in Hell is because I was here so often that Satan said fuck it and just let me have Saddam's old room. After a few times of bleaching it to make sure there was no homo juices left, I just chilled here instead of going to the designated torture area like all the other souls.

"Damien, you fucker! Why are you in my room?!" He turned and gave me a sheepish grin.

"Everyone knows you're the only one who can bring shit back from Earth." He said, his grin growing, holding up some porno mags. "The good shit." I looked at them for a couple of seconds, recognizing the Playboys instantly.

"You have good taste, dude." I said, getting off the bed and mock punching him in the shoulder.

"I know, I know." Damien said, his crimson eyes glowing, followed by a sharp pain in my side. Stupid little prick...

"You little ass fucker.." I groaned, falling to the floor as he continued with his little game.

"At least I top." he said smugly, letting me get up.

"Fuck you, that was one time! I aint gay thank you very much. Just a fucking idiot when I'm hammered." He laughed in agreement.

"That you are, McCormick." he chuckled. I looked around and sighed, wondering if them Twins will wake up tomorrow and act like nothings up.

"Kenny?" Damien was waving a hand in front of my face. "Earth to Kenny! You in there, Blondie?" I shook my head back and forth, forgetting what I spaced about.

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." I walked toward Hells Kitchen. I saw that Chef Ramsey guy cooking the fuck out of some potatoes, beating them until they were mashed. I took a seat at the table and stared off into space again, imagining blue and silver hair and...red eyes. Red eyes? When the fuck did I not notice that? They looked strangely like...

"Damien?" I said aloud, causing the young demon to look up from his plate of whatever-the-fuck-that-nasty-shit-was. He mumbled something around his mess that sounded like "What?"

"I can't stop thinking about this girl...you may know her." I said, waiting to see his reaction. He lifted an eyebrow and nodded for me to go on. "Her name is Brandy and sh-" before I could answer he choked on his food, spitting messy shit all over the table.

"B-Brandy? Fucking Brandy?" he said, his eyes wide in disbelief and his voice even higher pitched than before.

"Yeah. Bout a half a foot shorter than me, blue and silver hair, red eyes. Figures you know her." I said cooly, leaning back in my chair, tilting on the back to legs. Damien bust out laughing, surprising the fuck out of me, causing me to fall back out of the chair and onto the floor. My head made a sick cracking sound, and I groaned in pain. I looked up and saw Damien laughing his stupid damned face off.

I stood up and started to walk away. I turned without looking and ran smack into a cold stone or something. I closed my eyes, clutching my nose and trying to stop the bleeding.

"OW! THAT Fucking HURTS!" I yelled, looking up to see what I had run into. Instead of a rock, I saw a pair of worried red eyes looking at my face in concern.

"Are you okay?" Brandy asked, her hands flying up to my nose, making the bleeding instantly stop. She took my hand and led me to my room, half leading me half dragging me. She shut the door behind us and turned to face me.

"What the fuck are you doing here?!" I asked, out of breath from all the random pain this past hour.

"We know about your curse, Kenneth." I ignored the fact she used my whole name and just gaped at her, unable to move my mouth to respond.

"WHAT?!"


	8. Chapter 8- Bloody wolves

_Soo... I hope you like it so far and that you like this chapter to so please review and tell us what you think so far! :)_

Stan's P.O.V.

It's Saturday morning and I got up and got dressed. I put on a pair of blue jeans and a shirt that said Terrance and Phillip and my brown jacket, then I went down stairs and was getting breakfast which was some peanut butter and jelly on toast with a glass of orange juice. I just got that was done and I heard a couple of bangs upstairs. Then Shelley came down and started yelling at me.

"Where is my favorite hair brush, turd!" She yelled at me while grabbing a chair to break over my head.

"I don't know?! Why would I take your hair brush!?" I said quickly. Then she picked it up and through it at my head and it missed.

"Because you want me to get in trouble cause I would have to ask if I could have five more dollars allowance to get my favorite!" She was reaching for another chair.

"I did not take your fucking hair bush!" I yelled at her. I grabbed my sandwich and started running. Shelley was right behind me. I ran as fast as I could out the back door. Shelley stopped but I kept running until I was deep in the woods. It was about 1 hour tell I stopped running for my life. Damn Shelley I hate her sometimes and why in the hell would I out of all people take her hair brush! I mean honestly why in the fuck would want a hair brush for, really i'm a boy not a girl. Then I started thinking about Candy. She is a wolf as she would call it. I wonder if there is an alpha of the pack? How In the hell did she get a Vampire sister? Where does she hang out in her spare time? I wounder if she likes me? I was out of breath and I getting really tired.

I'm lost! What am I going to do? So I got tireder and sat down, started a little fire with some tree limbs that I found laying around. It starting to get dark and I don't know where I am, or how to get home. I noticed that it is a full moon tonight. Oh, shit that is the time Candy told me not to be out! I'm screwed! Then i finally fell asleep.

When I woke up it was about one hour later and I had a head ache. I heard something that kinda sound like growling. I looked up and the fire was still burning. It smelt wired though so I laid back down and was slowly drifting back to sleep. Then the growling was getting louder and I looked up and seen a big black and white wolf standing over me. OH, FUCK!

Then out of no where a black and pink wolf came up and pushed the other off of me, and then the other wolfs started to fight her. Candy! Candy saved me! That is so sweet! Without her I would be died now. Wow as I seen her defeat the last one who looked so much stronger than her. That girls kicks ass!

"Candy be careful! Ones getting back up!" I yelled as I watched. Then she turned to human and pulled me to her house. We got there fast It seemed like a few seconds. Then she pushed me though the door and closed it fast.

"Stay in here and no matter what you do don't come out. There is some water in the kitchen and some bread and peanut butter in the cabinets and if you get bored there is a t.v. that will give you like ten channels, and there is some video games. I will be back soon." Candy said. She was all bloody and had a lot of dirt on her and her torn clothes

"Where are you going? Who was that " I asked curiously.

"I will tell you when I get back just don't leave, promise?" She asked and the look in her eye said you better stay of else.

"I promise." I said. So she ran out the door and I stayed there.


	9. Chapter 9 - You Kill Bambi Bitch!

Kenny's P.O.V

"You can what!?" I said, exasperated. My jaw hanging open like a fishes mouth.

"I said I can end your curse." she said calm and quietly as she smiled in her and adorable way.

"How?" I couldn't believe what I was hearing. I jumped up but my shoe lace caught on my chair and I fell on my fucking face. I started screaming "I broke my face! My face, my face, my mother fucking face." and Brandy started laughing her fucking ass off.

"Ha, ha. Berry funny." I said, my voice coming out like Craig's from holding my throbbing nose. I waited for her spastic giggles to die down, then I asked her how again. She sighed and super serious look crossed her feminine face. Uh oh.

"Ken, listen. I can save you from an eternity of your deaths, but it would mean an eternity of causing others." She looks down sadly. "You could go V with me, and live forever, but you would have to end lives for the life blood."

I'm rendered speechless. Kill people to stop my own deaths? I don't know if I have it in me for cold-blooded murder...

"It's not murder! Its eat or be eaten dammit!" she blurts out. Did she just read my mind?! "I can when you're in Hell, Kenny. As future Princess of Darkness, I have to know what the residents are thinking."

"Can you not do that?!" I snap. Who the fuck gave her the right to invade my personal thoughts and feelings just because she is the next ruler of the joint?!

"I'm sorry Kenny. I can't help it! Your thoughts just pop up in my head and..." she stumbles over her words. Oh, god I've upset her. Is that blood she's crying? Oh god Brandy I'm so sorry!

"Its okay... I just don't want you to think of me as a killer. I'm a vegetarian as far as Vamps go because I only drink animals. Its like living off of tofu for you mortals." Oh. Animals. Not people. Animals.

"Well, if not dying means killing Bambi, I'm all for it!" I say enthusiastically. She smiles slightly, obviously still hurt from my earlier comment/thought.

"I'll think about it." I tell her later as we're going back to Earth. She smiles and grabs my hand, and I'm greeted by the blinding light that says we're home.


	10. Chapter 10 - Football from the Window

Butters P.O.V.

Burning. All I could think about was the fire going through my veins. Hot. Hot. HOT! SOMEONE LET ME OUT OF HERE! Ow ow ow ow! The doctors put me in one of them bed for people who are sick in the head, so I can't scratch at my skin or anything like that. I can't move, and I'm on fire. I scream for the millionth time today, begging for them to put it out.

"Calm down, Leopold! Struggling against the restraints will only make your condition worse." the doctor tells me. What does he know?! HE ISNT BURNING ALIVE!

"AAAAHHHHHH!" I scream in response. He sighs and sticks a needle in my arm, and I'm paralyzed.

"Ah! I can't move! No! The fire is still going! Ow! I really want this to stop..." I think. "Why me?"

"Oh my God, BUTTERS!" I hear someone scream from my side. I recognize the voice, but the medicine is making my thinking all foggy. Who is that?

"How is he, doctor?" the mystery person asks. It's that girl from school. "The Pink Twin," Craig and Clyde called her.

"He keeps screaming about fire, but we gave him some morphine to subdue his yelling." The doctor says, his voice sounding like it came out of a tunnel.

"Oh. Can I have some alone time with him?" she says, her voice leaving my focus. I'm so tired...

"Of course." his footsteps echo down the hallway. She walks next to my bed for crazy people and yanks the IV needle that was feeding me the morph stuff out of my arm. I feel myself being lifted out of the bed, Pink carrying me bridal style over to the window. I snap back to reality.

"Wait! What are you doing?! We're at least five stories up! NO!" She kicks the window out and hurls me with crazy strength for a girl, scratch that, for anyone.

"CLYDE! CATCH!" She yells out. I fly towards the ground when strong arms meet me halfway to the ground. I look up at Clyde, who smells like Taco Bell and is grinning like a stupid, and scream louder. How did he jump this high? Or did he jump out of a window,too?

Right before we hit the ground, I'm thrown again like a football to Token. I'm much more awake now, and the fire makes its presence known to me again.

"OH HAMBURGERS! I'M BURNING!" I yell to them.

"We know, Butters. It'll be okay." Token tells me. He sets me down to walk, but picks me up again when I start trying to tear my skin off.

"Don't give him false hope." A voice from the side say. Pink? No, Pink wouldn't sound so cold. We turn to face a girl who has the same face as the Twins, but has red streaks all through her straight black hair.

"Brandy? How'd you get your hair like that?" Pink asks the stranger. The reddish head scoffs at her.

"I'm not that sad excuse for a monster. Although I am related to you, Candy. The name's Bree. And you're not twins. We are triplets." Her green eyes sparkle evilly.

"Triplets? Impossible." Candy says. "Prove it."

"Okay, if you say so." Bree sighs. I scream as the fire grows bigger. She walks over and puts her hand on my arm. "I'm gonna make the fire go away, Leo."

As she touches my skin, an icy chill spreads out from her palm all through my arm, my shoulder, my whole body feeling like an ice-cube. I start shaking and close my eyes as the fire goes out, replaced by the wonderful coldness. When she moves her hand, I go to feeling normal. No heat or cold or any sort of pain. Just me.

"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" I yell, tackling her to the ground. Everyone stares at me like I'm stupid. "It doesn't burn anymore!" I yell to the world, not caring if I look like an idiot.

"Yeah, yeah, get off me. Now." I move away from her, very quickly. She's kinda scary. Bree turns to her sister. "Come with me to your house. We need to talk."


	11. Chapter 11 - smelly dogs and bloodsucker

Brandy's P.O.V

Me and Kenny were in my room sitting on my bed, discussing what its like to be a Vamp. "Oh Jeez," I thought. "he smells so yummy. I just want to taste his blood. Just once..." His angelic voice disturbed my thoughts of blood lust.

"So when are we going to do this?" Kenny asked me.

"Whenever you want, I guess, but don't you want to talk with your friends first?" I asked. If he says yes and talks to them, they won't believe him about his curse and will change his mind.

"No. They don't own me and I can make my own decisions." He said with a serious look. "And besides, I really want to and they will call me crazy. I dont care, as long as I can end this stupid curse. Let's do it now and tell them later."

"Oh, okay then." I said, suddenly feeling nervous. I knew how to change a person, but I'd never actually done it. I scooted over towards him, looking intently at his neck. He tilted his head back, exposing his neck to me.

"Wait!" I say with urgency in my voice. He sits up straight, his face a question mark.

"What is it?" he asks me, squeezing my hand gently.

"I want one last look at your eyes. They'll never be that color of blue naturally again."

"Oh... well here." he pulls out his cell phone and pulls me into one of those shoulder hugs with his other arm. He sticks his phone out far enough to get the both of us in the shot, and presses ok. The shutter sounded, and he pulled his phone back so both of us could see it. When I frowned and pointed to the red-eye effect of his phone, he lets me take a picture of just his face so we can get the color.

After that was over, we shared an awkward moment of silence. He gestured to his neck, and I nodded in agreement. I placed my lips on his neck in a sort of weird kiss, making sure my fangs didn't pop out just yet.

"Are you sure about this?" I asked him. When I saw his head nodding, I let my fangs touch his skin. I had just started to bite down when I heard someone knocking on the door. I jumped up off Kenny, feeling the blush work its way up my face. I looked over to see Stan puking on my floor and Kyle snickering like an idiot.

"It's not what you think, I swear!" I yelled, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It could be..." Kenny remarked. I looked at how I pushed him onto my bed and my blush deepened. Smart ass...

"Really? Wow..." Kyle sighed. I hopped off my bed and pushed them out of my bedroom.

"Who invited you into my room, anyways?! Get out before I drain you dry of your blood!" I screeched at them, letting them see my fangs.

"Okay, okay! Jeesh, we were just looking for Candy!" Stan exclaimed, obviously freaked out. "What, has he never seen a Vamp before?" I thought. "Oh, yeah, that's right. He hasn't. Oops..." Oh well. I was to mad at them because they walked in on me and Ken!

"My sister is not here she right now! She is probably with her pack at the hospital. And if you think that you can just walk in anytime you want because she's your girlfriend, you can't! Got that?!" I yelled, slamming the door in their faces.

"What is going on, guys?" Candy called up the stairs. "Damn" I thought "When did she get back?" Out of all the times she chose to come home, it was when I was doing something important. My face was more than likely looked as if I was trying to imitate a fire truck.

"Her and Kenny was doing something naughty?" Stan said confused.

Oh. My. God!

"We were not!" I screamed to the top of my lungs. "I was trying to turn Kenny into a Vamp! He's sick of his curse and I'm going to put him out of his misery!"

"Oh. Well, can you hurry up? We need to talk!" Candy called, ushering the others down the stairs with her.

"Wait, what curse?" Stan asked her.

"Long story that you don't need to hear yet." She said matter-of-factly.

We waited until they were out of earshot, and Kenny laid back down. I brushed his silky blond hair back and put my lips to his neck. I bit down into his soft skin, moaning softly at the delicious flavor of his blood. His blood was warm and like no animal I'd ever tasted in my entire life.

I almost couldn't stop drinking. After I drained him until he only had enough blood not to die. I forced myself to pull away from his neck and slit my wrist open with my teeth. I ran my tongue up and down the wound to heal it, then put my wrist to his mouth. I pressed a pressure point on his neck to make sure that he had no choice but to drink. After thirty minutes he stopped refusing and just drank.

"Almost done, Ken." I whispered. Once enough of my blood was in his body I closed the cut on his neck and waited. I watched him for about an hour before he started to wake up.

He sat up slowly, placing his hand on his head and moaning in pain. He opened his eyes and I felt like crying. He was alive, but I'd never see those beautiful blue eyes again. He leaned over and gave me a super tight hug, and almost broke my spine.

"Ah! My back! Ken, let go!" I hissed.

"Oh! Sorry." he smiles sheepishly and scooted back a bit.

"So how do you feel?" I ask, eager to hear what he has to say.

"I feel strong! There is this huge power inside me that I don't know what to do with!" His ruby-red eyes were shining with excitement. "But there is this weird feeling in my throat that's like hunger, but it burns."

I passed him a bottle of animal blood that I had under my bed for midnight snacks. He gulped it all down instantly, and pulled away from the bottle panting.

"Tastes like tomato juice, but kinda gamey." he said, surprised.

"Yeah, it does. When you get hungry just come to me. I've always got extra blood from my hunts. But don't ever try to feed from a human unless they are a blood donor. Once you get self control, I will teach you how to hunt your own deer. Candy will help to make sure you do okay."

"Okay" he spoke to me softly while I gazed into his eyes. They look like little ruby crystals. "Can we go down stairs now?"

"Yeah, sure! But play, nice okay?" When we got down stairs, everyone was staring at us.

"Kenny! Your eyes.." Kyle whispered.

"Holy shit dude! That is badass!" Stan exclaimed loudly.

"Ew! What smells like wet dog?" Kenny asked me, wrinkling his nose and ignoring his friends.

"My sister." I answer, rolling my eyes while Candy and her pack glared at me. "You'll get used to it, I promise."

"I sure hope so. It smells awful!" he joked, while the wolves growled angrily at us.

"Its gonna be a long day..." Candy said through her half morphed teeth.


	12. Chapter 12 - A Night in Chains with Stan

Candy's P.O.V

Stan, Kyle, Brandy, Token, Craig, Clyde, Kenny, and me were walking to the hospital. Craig thought it would be smart to see how much trouble we caused at the hospital. We decided to leave when a furious Wendy came marching up to Stan. If we left right then I might have gotten to hang out with my pack. Up until she came, things weren't going very well anyways.

Craig is the alfa male for now, but I am going to try to become alfa because Craig is a dick. He said that I have to change Stan or kill him because I told him our 'secret'. I told him to fuck off because it should be Stan's choice, not anyone else's.

"Don't split up when we get there." Craig ordered us.

"Why? All we're doing is looking around. It's not like we're going to pick a fight with anyone." I pointed out. "There's no one to fight with unless you are planning to fight the sick people."

"Stop questioning and just listen to me!" He growled at me.

"Fine!" I yelled back. "Grrrr..."

Oh my god I hate that dickwad...

Wendy had marched right up to us, yelling about cheating men and the worlds women today being the new generation of Liane Cartmans.

"You son of a bitch!" she yelled at Stan, then turned her attention to me. "And You! You dirty slut!"

"Shut up! Don't talk to her like that!" Stan defended. She raised her hand up to smack him across the face. Out of nowhere I grabbed her hand and put all my anger into squeezing as hard as I could. I could feel her bones cracking and crushing, but I couldn't stop. She made me mad, she paid the price.

Stan came up behind me and tried to pull me from Wendy, but I fought back. I swatted his hands away from me, but my claws had extended. I scratched him across his left arm. So much for giving him a choice.

The next thing I knew, Brandy and Kenny where dragging me and Stan down the hall toward the exit. I saw Wendy getting pushed into a room by one of the doctors.

"We better get them to the basement. It's a full moon tonight." Brandy told Kenny.

Full moon? Shit! Oh, poor Stan...

"It's starting to get dark. We better hurry." Kenny said. About five minutes later we were in the basement, hanging by our wrist. I was so scared. It was the first time anyone else had ever been with me while I was morphing.

Soon all my claws were extended. Then I started shaking, skin being replaced by fur, my bones cracking and shrinking and forming into a wolf. My last conscious thought was looking over to Stan, but he wasn't there. Instead, there was a beautiful black wolf. I howled in pain, then blacked out.

I woke up that morning and was huddled up next to Stan. He was so warm that it took me a while to realize that my clothes had ripped off. I tried to break out of the chains, but every time I moved the silver burned more scars into my skin. I gave up on the chains after a few minutes of smelling my skin burn.

I was just going to have to wait for Brandy to come let me out. I prayed that Stan don't wake up before she comes. I was sure if he saw me naked I would die of embarrassment.

Oh, dear Jesus, Brandy hurry! I thought, willing her to the basement. Stan started to sit up and I quickly threw a blanket towards him.

"What happened last night?" Stan asked still half asleep. He sat up all the way, his back to me, and looked down at himself. "And why the fuck am I naked?!"

"Nothing happened. You're a wolf now. That's why your chained up. Your clothes are ripped off when you morphed. Go back to sleep. "

"But i'm not tired anymore! I feel wonderful! I can't even think about sleep!" he said as he got ready to turn and look at me.

"Stop! You know how your clothes are ripped?" I asked him.

"Yeah." he answered me.

"Well, it's the same for me. Whatever you do don't turn around! Wait until I get a blanket. Okay?" I said as I grabbed a blanket and wrapped myself in it.

"Oh... okay." I'm sure he has an epic nosebleed now.

Serves him right for trying to look at me while I'm naked." I thought.

"Okay, this is good enough. You can turn around now." I informed him.

"Okay." He turns towards me for a second, then snaps his head back around quickly. "Uh... Candy?"

"What?"

"Your blanket is kinda see through..."

"Well don't be looking!" I yelled. "Fuck, why me?"

"What?"

"Nothing..."

"Okay..." I wrapped three more blankets around until I couldn't see my leg, then I tossed some at him.

"Make yourself decent. You are in the presence of a lady, you know." I say jokingly.

"Right." he said sarcastically. He tried to cover himself but ended up with something that looked like how you would wear a towel. Then this weird ass blue towel walked in and asked if we wanted to get high.

"Uh, Stan? Do you know this... thing?" I asked Stan.

"Sadly, yes. Towely! Get the fuck out!" he yelled at the stoned towel.

"Uh, okay then." Towely wandered off.

"This town is pretty fucked up..." I comment.

"Try living here your whole life. It gets easier."

"With talking towels?"

"Yup." he sighs. We sat there for a while in silence, each trying to think of something to say.

"What do you say to someone who woke up naked next to you?" I thought. I shivered, and he noticed and scooted closer to me.

"Cold?" he asked.

"Just a bit..." I replied. He undid his towel and made me turn away. I heard some shuffling and then his blanket was arranged to where it covered us both and we were sharing body heat. I made him turn away for a second and took my blankets off and layered them on top of us. We huddled like that for five minutes before Brandy swung open the door.

"CANDY! The hell are you two doing?" Brandy screeched at me. Fuck...

"I woke up naked next to Stanny boy here, and we were cold. Oh, and thanks for leaving see through blankets, by the way!" I snapped at her.

"Well, I'm sorry! I wasn't expecting that you would have company!" she yelled back. Brandy yelling? That wasn't normal. Something was wrong, but my anger got the best of me and I just kept the argument going.

"Well neither was I! I wasn't expecting to be even let out of the house on the night of a full moon!" This was getting out of hand...

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was labeled 'my sisters keeper'!"

"Nobody said you had to be my keeper!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

Who the hell does she think she is? I thought furiously.

"She thinks she's the heir to the throne of Hell." came a voice from the top of the stairs. I looked up to see Bree looking bored at us. "You two fight like children. Your 140 years old. Act like it."

"What!? Your 140 years old?!" Stan exclaimed.

"Our souls are. We jump into the bodies of infants every few decades. Babies that would have died without our immortality to fuel them. The souls that were already there just go straight to Heaven or Hell or whatever." I shrug. "Is that a problem?"

"Am I going to become like that?" he asks quietly.

"Unless you want to live in Hell." Bree interrupts. "Now get your dumb asses up stairs so we can talk about more important things."

Brandy walked over and undid our handcuffs with the silver key around her neck.

Silver, silver, mother fucking silver! I thought, frustrated. I will never wear earrings or bracelets, and Brandy fucking has so much of it she looks like a damned prostitute!

"Thinking about your sister like that won't get you anywhere." Bree stated in her annoying flat voice.

"Shut the fuck up, Bree." I said, trying to come off as calm. Instead, I just sounded like a total bitch.

"Whatever." she shrugged. We went upstairs to our living room to see Butters, newly Vamped Kenny, Kyle, Cartman, Wendy, and my pack sitting on opposite sides of the room. I pulled Stan past them up to my room to find him some clothes. Thank goodness Brandy thought ahead and left out clothes for the both of us.

"Shit! I have to apologize to Brandy later." I said aloud, not aware that I was speaking what I was thinking.

"I'm sure it will be fine." Stan comments.

"Yeah... Now turn around so I can put these clothes on." I ordered. He obeyed instantly. When we were dressed, we shuffled awkwardly down the stairs to find everyone in groups. My pack standing against one wall, Vamps on another, and the humans awkwardly spread out between them.

"Candy.. we've got some bad news for ya." Clyde mumbled, nudging Craig. He cleared his throat and finished said bad news.

"Wendy is now part of our pack." he said

"FUCK!" I yelled, angry at whatever higher power was at work here.

"Holy shit dude." Stan muttered.


	13. Chapter 13 - Bloody Gossip and Mind Rape

Kenny's P.O.V.

"Fuck no! That bitch cannot be part of our pack!" Candy whined to her group.

"Is she always like this?" I whispered to Brandy.

"No, just for the week after the full moon." she replied. If Candy was like this all the time, I was gonna be sorry about being immortal...

"Well, you kinda deserves it for crushing Wendy's hand, ya know." Butters spoke up. When did he get there? That ninja...

"Shut up Butters! You don't get it!" Candy snapped.

If full moons make her act like that, I get why Brandy locks her up in the basement almost 24-7. Still, I kinda feel bad for her. She hates Wendy with a passion, and now she has to deal with her until the bitch dies. Bummer.

"Don't feel sorry for her Kenny. She got what was coming to her. Natural consequences." Bree said.

"AH! Get the fuck out of my head!" I screamed, grabbing my head with my hands covering my ears and closing my eyes tightly. "Mind rape! Mind rape! AH!"

"Well, Bree is right. Candy, it's your own damn fault that we have to deal with that hooker because you disobeyed me." Craig said calmly to Candy. She looked like she was about to cry, with tears welling up in her eyes.

I was wrong about her crying, though. She had tears in her eyes because she was raging mad!

_Mad enough to turn into a wolf again?_

"Maybe, Kenny." Bree answered my thoughts again.

"AH! MIND RAPE!" I screamed again. I looked back over to the pack and saw Candy and Wendy fighting. Candy got smart and extended her claws, slashing away at Wendy. Wendy figured out how to do the same, and lunged at her opponent. She over estimated the distance and missed her by a couple of inches. Her claws started to retract back into her hand, but not before scratching a dazed Eric Cartman across the face.

He put his hand up to his face and touched the scratches, pulling his hand back far enough to see the blood on his fingertips. Then he fainted, the blood smearing on the carpet. Blood. Blood? Oh shit!

"AH!" I screamed, heading for the door, pulling someone with me. I needed to get out before I hurt someone. That smell was so inviting. It spoke to me, telling me to come over and drain him clean of every drop of the crimson juice in his body.

Even if I hate Cartman, I couldn't do that to him! I wouldn't be able to live with myself! What would the guys think of me if they knew I was a cold-blooded killer? Ah! Stay off the blood topic!

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I yelled at myself while I was running. By the time I got to Starks Pond I realized that I brought (more like towed) someone with me. I looked over my shoulder to see Kyle, panting from trying to keep up. Ha! Even the school track star can't keep up with me now! Sweet!

"Kenny!" he gasped out. "What.. the.. HELL?!" Uh... uh oh.

"I needed to get out. The smell of Cartmans blood would've sent me into a feeding frenzy. I also needed someone level-headed to talk to, so I drug you along." I said, smiling at my not killing anybody.

"Oh, yeah. Your one of them now, huh." he said quietly, still trying to catch his breath.

"One of them? Whats that supposed to mean?" I said a little defensively. Who does this daywalker think he is?!

"One of them means one of the immortals, Kenny. I wanted to talk to you about it sooner, but your always with Brandy." He stood up straight, breath caught, and walked over to the only bench in the park.

"Well, yeah, I guess I do spend a lot of time with her." I say apologetically.

"Well, I'm not sure if that's a good thing, Ken. Do you know if you two are the only Vamps in town?" he asked.

"Well, no. I've only seen me and her. That's it."

"Well, with all this random drama bullshit that's been going on, I bet you haven't noticed all the weird disappearances. Officer Barbrady has his work cut out for him with all the reports."

"What are you trying to say, Kyle? That Brandy and Candy are responsible for a couple of missing people?"

"Not just a couple, Ken! At least ten people, all of them our classmates, have gone missing! Tweek, Bebe, Red, Heidi, all the goth kids, Jimmy, Kevin! All gone! And it started when they showed up!"

"KYLE! We don't know that it was them! Maybe its a set up or something!"

"Maybe, but what are the chances of that Kenny? Do you honestly believe that anyone in this town is smart enough to pull that kind of shit off? Even if that were the case, nobody here knows anything about these girls!"

"Kyle, calm your tits. Nobody in this town knows them, unless somebody knows about their powers as supernatural creatures. That's probably it. Someone here has them on some sort of hit list."

"Then your on that list, too. Kenny, what have you gotten yourself into?"

"I know what I'm doing, Kyle."

"NO! No you don't Kenny! You have no idea!" He's up in my face now, tears streaming down his face. "Do you know what its like to watch your friends get themselves into trouble like this?! Do you know what its like to have to watch your friends add fuel to the fire and make things worse for themselves, and all you can do is watch?!"

"Woah, Kyle! Calm down, dude!"

"No Kenny! You asshole!" he started beating me on the chest with his fists, more tears finding their way into his eyes. It didn't hurt, but it still bothered me. Kyle doesn't get violent often. "You don't get it! I can't lose you or Stan! I watched you come close to death so many times as a kid! And Stan, too! If I lost you guys now, after all the stupid shit we've been through, I'd go insane! I don't want to lose either of you to this!"

He stopped screaming and hitting me and just stood there, crying. I couldn't help myself. I pulled the poor kid into a hug, whispering comforting words to calm him down. He didn't get like this around me, and if he did, he would run to Stan. Or beat the shit out of Cartman. Whoever was closer.

We stood like that for a minute, him crying and me rubbing circles in his back. No homo though. I don't swing that way. Not sure about Kyle though...

"Well, well, well! Look what we have here!" came a sadly familiar voice from the street. We jumped five feet in the air, spinning around to see the high schoolers on their stupid bikes that they never grew out of. "Looks like we got some middle school fags hugging up in the park!"

"Heheheh, yeah! Fags!" the group chortled behind him. They made a perfect circle around me and Kyle, getting off their bikes and closing in.

"Go away!" Kyle yelled, fresh tears still on his face.

"Aw, poor little fag and his boyfriend don't like us? Well too bad!" the ring leader yelled. One of his cronies grabbed Kyle and pulled him to the side. A couple of the started punching him in the stomach among other places, while a couple tried to do the same with me. I punched the closest guy in the face, breaking his nose from my new Vamp strength. I did the same with a few others, careful not to make any of them bleed.

After four or five guys were out, they got the message and hopped on their bikes. The ones holding Kyle saw that and pushed him away and sped off on their bikes, too.

When they were all gone I ran over to Kyle to see how bad he was. Broken nose. Bruised ribs. Cuts on his forehead from being pushed into a rock. _Oh shit!_

"K-Kyle! You need to get away from me." I said as quickly as I could so I didn't breath in the scent of his blood.

"Kenny, what are you talking ab-" he started to say, but was cut off by my fangs sinking into his throat. "Kenny! Ow!"

As I drank from him, I felt a surge of power like I never known with the animal blood Brandy gave me. The blood was sweet and warm on my tongue and I couldn't make myself stop. Feeding frenzy Brandy called it.

Kyle's attempts to stop me grew weaker, and eventually stopped all together. I forced myself to quit before I killed him. Guilt washed over me. _What have I done?_

"KENNY! What have you done?!" I heard Brandy scream from behind me. She rushed to my side, inspecting Kyle. "He's not gone yet, but we must hurry."

She yanked my hand to her mouth and slashed my wrist open with her fangs. Then, she put the wound against Kyle's mouth, forcing it down his throat. He coughed and tried to spit it back up, but he quit that and just let it run down his throat. After a couple of seconds, she decided it was enough and let my arm go. I licked the wound, watching it seal up. Then reality hit me like a ton a bricks.

"Oh. My. God. Brandy, what have I done? He didn't even get a choice!" I screamed, sitting on the ground hugging my knees to my chest.

"Well, he wasn't going to have much time to think about it, anyway." she replied soothingly. "I'm sure he's fine with it. You couldn't help it."

"I could have ran. I should have never even brought him with me. He wou-"

"Kenny, stop. You sound like Captain Hindsight. Let's just carry him home and we'll see what happens. Kay?"

"Okay." I mumbled. I picked Kyle up off the snowy ground and we ran as fast as we could to the house. It was the middle of the day, and I didn't have any sunscreen on. Thankfully, it was super cloudy out, or I would've been burnt to a crisp.

When we got home, everyone was staring at us like we were crazy. Stan took Kyle from me and told me to go wash up in the upstairs bathroom. I trekked up the stairs, feeling super depressed. I had every right to feel upset, though.

I got a choice on what I wanted. I didn't give Kyle even a warning. He's just going to be thrown into this mess, and its all my fault! I should have never brought him with me. When I got to the bathroom I looked in the mirror and almost screamed in terror.

_Is that really what I look like? Is that what the others see me as?_

I hadn't actually looked in a mirror after Brandy changed me. I didn't really think about it. I wished I would have looked sooner. The man in the mirror was a _god_!

There were small traces of that god that were still me. The messy hair. The awkward body that wasn't sure if it was muscular or not. But some things have changed drastically. The ruby-red eyes, that are threatening to spill bloody tears now. The perfect pale complection of my skin.

I stood there staring at myself, wondering how they don't stare at my awesomeness all the time. Then it hit me. They had stared at me when i walked in. I've got stared at this whole time, but never paid any mind to it.

"Do you need help, Kenny?" came a voice from the doorway. I spun around, landing in a defensive crouch with my back against a wall. I stood up and felt really stupid when I saw it was just Butters leaning against the door frame.

"Oh! Butters. Uh, no. I'm fine." I stammered, embarrassed. "Sorry I about attacked you just now."

"Its fine, Ken," he shrugged, walking over to where I was and wiping the blood off my face with a towel. "You couldn't have hurt me."

"Yeah, I could've. Butters, I'm a Vamp. You're a human. That shit happens more often than not." I said. He smiled and threw the ruined towel away.

"No, Kenny. I'm not. Remember that day when I went to the hospital? Candy had scratched me. Brandy drunk from me, and I somehow drunk from her. The wolf and Vamp DNA didn't mix very well. But that Bree girl, the one who can read minds, she altered my DNA to combine with it. Now I'm some sort of half-breed."

"Oh my God, Butters! That's awful!" I exclaimed.

"How is it awful, Ken?" he asked.

"Don't you hate it? Not getting a choice in whats happening to you?"

"Well, look at it this way. Yeah, I can't change what happened, but I can control what I do with these powers. If you can't change your past, make the present better."

"Wow, Butters. That was pretty deep. Do you think like this all the time?"

"In my mind I do. I try not to talk to much because no one likes to hear what comes out of my mouth." he shrugs again.

"You should talk more." I said, shocked.

"I used to talk to much. People like it when I don't. But I still love finding things out and telling you guys at lunch." he smirked.

"So. Butters the half-breed likes gossip. Huh." I laughed.

"Yeah... Oh!" he jumps up randomly. "Speaking of gossip! Remember that day I got put in the hospital?"

"Yeah."

"I was on my way to the cafeteria to tell you guys the biggest news, but then all that stuff happened..."

"And?"

"Well, I was running from Cartman to tell you guys what I found in this video diary of his."

"Oh my God! Tell me!" I said, jumping up and down like a little kid.

"Weeeeell, Cartman swings for the same team." he said, grinning like an idiot.

"Ohmigod! Seriously?" I squeaked.

"And guess who he likes!"

"WHO?!"

"Its C-"

"YOU LITTLE FUCK!" Cartman roared from the hallway. He must have woke up from his transformation and heard us talking. Oh shit.

"Uh, bye Ken!" Butters waved, jumping out the window. Cartman tried grabbing his foot, but that little ninja slipped out at the last second. Cartman  
turned to me, holding me up against the wall by my throat. I tried to fight back, but giving Kyle my blood made me weak for the moment.

"Tell a soul and I'll rip your heart out and feed it to you!" he whispered in my ear, not wanting the crowd downstairs to hear. Too late for that.

"Everyone probably already knows by now. Bree is a mind reader, you know." his eyes went wide and he let me go.

"Just don't tell anyone. Or else." he stomped out of the bathroom.

_Bree, keep Butters out of trouble._


	14. Chapter 14 - Don't Kill Kenny, Stan!

Kyle's P.O.V.

Ow, fuck that rock cut my head.

_Damned high schoolers. Bunch of assholes on bikes who think they're so cool. Well, that's not fair. Not all of them are that bad. Just these. I bet some are really nice._

I rolled over onto my back and groaned. I stayed still to account for all my injuries. My nose, ribs, and stomach were killing me. I sighed as I heard Kenny's footsteps coming over toward me.

_God, he must think I'm such a stupid weak human right now._

Kenny stood over me and said something that I didn't quite catch because of blood dripping into my ears. Something like Kyle, run.

Like the idiot I am, I just mumbled something like why. Should have run for my life. What the hell was he doing? He carefully sank to his knees beside me, pulling me into his lap. I got one good look at him and could tell that he was going into one of those frenzies he talked about earlier.

He put his mouth over my neck and let his fangs pop into my skin.

_Ow! That fucking hurts!_

I started to feel myself get light-headed and a sick feeling made my stomach do flip-flops.

_Oh. My. God. He's draining me of my blood!_

Are these going to be my last thoughts? Am I going to die today? Will anyone come to help? Shit, do I want anyone to help? All they would do is turn me into a Vamp, and I'm not sure if that's what I want!

After a couple more seconds, he pulled away. Even though he stopped, I was still losing blood. I was about to lose consciousness when I heard Brandy come and yell at Kenny.

_Don't yell at him_, I wanted to tell her. _It's not his fault. Not his fault..._

All of a sudden, this liquid fire was being forced down my throat. I coughed and choked and tried to spit it out. I figured they were trying to help me out, so I did my best to not puke it up. The taste of it reminded me of when I would lose a tooth when I was little (before my quantum physics incident).

My vision started to go bright red. My stomach had a slushy feeling to it. I heard more talking, then I was lifted off the ground and rushed to the Twins house. The whole time I feel like an ice-cube. I shuddered uncontrollably for the rest of the time I was being carried. I opened my eyes and looked up at Kenny. I wanted to tell him sorry so bad, but the icy feeling kept my mouth shut.

We got to the house quickly, and I was passed to Stan. He zoomed me up the stairs with his crazy fast wolf powers. I felt my body shivering, but the ice made the action feel wrong. The red in my vision started to burn my eyes, so I squeezed my eyes shut as tight as I could.

My last thought before I blacked out completely was:

_How am I going to explain this to my mom?_

* * *

When I woke up, my throat hurt like a bitch. It was like having strep throat, without the random coughing. I kept my breathing even, because I could sense someone else in the room. But that didn't make sense. The Twins don't own a dog, unless its.

"Kyle? Are you awake? Dude, are you okay?" Yep. Stan. God, why does he smell this bad?

"I'm awake. I wish I wasn't." I mumbled, keeping my eyes closed.

"Dude, what happened? Did Kenny drink from you? If you need me to kill him, I'm cool with that. Stupid Vamp needs to learn his place!"

"No! Don't. It wasn't his fault, dude. Why do you hate Vamps so much?" I ask. If this is what he thinks of Kenny, what would he think about me being one?!

"I think that once someone becomes one of them," he said with venom in his voice. "That they lose all senses of their soul. Kenny doesn't seem the same to me anymore. Doesn't joke around as much as he used to. Ya know?"

"Yeah, I guess. He seems the same to me, though. Do you seriously hate Vamps that much, Stan." my voice almost broke. I had to fight to keep my eyes closed. After a second, I just rolled over facing away from him and opened my sore eyes a bit.

"No, I just don't like how the change makes people different. It changes people. Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason." Shit. I was caught. But how long could I have hidden something that big from my super best friend?

"Really? I think you have a reason for asking, and its a damned big one if you won't look me in the eye." he accused.

I opened my eyes all the way, trying to gather the courage to roll back over when I see a mirror on the wall angled just enough for me and Stan to lock eyes. _Mother fucker!_

"KYLE! Your.. your eyes. They're red. Like blood. Why..?" I rolled over to face him, but he didn't look at my eyes anymore. They were on my neck where Kenny bit me. "He didn't! I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL HIM!"

"No! Stan, it wasn't Kenny's fault!" I was too late. He was already out of the room. I jumped out of the bed and chased after him. I had to stop, because I should have passed out from the sudden movement. Instead, I felt powerful. Strong. I looked over to the mirror to see me, but I looked different. Handsome. Me, but graceful and surprisingly masculine (which was weird because everyone thought I looked like a chick).

I tore my eyes away from the mirror and ran after Stan. If he got too close to Kenny, he would use that cross Candy gave him and stab him.

_Wait. Why am I so concerned about Kenny? He's a Vamp, he can handle himself..._

I shook my head, trying to get rid of my thoughts and just catch Stan. The physical power came easy. Everything was easy, besides dealing with the burning throat. That hurt. A lot.

"Stan! Get back here or else I'll OOf!" as I was running one of my shoes caught on a loose board. I tumbled down the stairs, and magically landed like a spider-monkey on Stan's back. What happened to graceful?

"Kyle, what the hell.. AH!" We went tumbling down the stairs together, his wet dog smell hopefully not rubbing off on my clothes.

We finally hit the bottom of the stairs, and in the worst position possible. I was laying on my back, with Stan straddling my hips. This does not help my argument of my heterosexuality. I tried to push him off, but he refused to move.

"Stan. Off. Now!" I said through my teeth. Not helping my case at all!

"Kyle... your eyes. They're the color of blood. Kenny killed your green eyes. That bastard." he sighed and stood up. I stood up, expecting to be dizzy, but feeling like I did earlier. Powerful.

Powerful Vamps don't go falling down stairs.

"Yeah, Stan. Blame Kenny for saving my life. If he wouldn't have changed me, I would have died of blood loss."

"It was his fault you were losing blood in the first place!"

"Maybe, but you still don't need to blame him for this! I don't."

"Maybe you should. You could have went on with your life. Gone to a good college and watch Ike grow up and everything you always wanted."

"I can still do those things, Stan. I'm just going to be a little limited on what I do."

"Limited? Limited! You're a fucking vampire, Kyle! You won't be able to eat normal food without gagging! Your eyes look like blood! Your going to spontaneously combust in the sunlight!"

"Yes, that may be true, but what if I were dead? Would I have done anything then? No. I wouldn't. So just deal with it Stan. And what about you? Every full moon you have to be chained to a wall. And if you ever got mad you'd be putting everyone around you at risk for death or change!"

"I didn't choose this! It just happened!"

"Yeah, but you don't see me blaming Candy!"

"That's different!"

"How? How is it different Stan?"

"Because Candy didn't suck half the blood from my body!"

"Oh my God, Stan! Just drop it! If you want to blame Kenny, fine. Do that. But I'm not going to. Because it's not his fault."

"There you go, making him look like a fucking god. Why are you so concerned about Kenny anyways?" Oh shit. Super best friend read my mind earlier. Mother fucker.

"Because he saved me?"

"That sounded like a question, Ky."

"I'm sorry? What the fuck do you want me to say? He saved me, he changed me, and thanks to him I'm still alive to do all the things I wanted to as a human. Tell me, Stan. What. Do. I. Say?"

"Say you're not going to change like he did. Say your going to still be my super best friend. Say something that Kyle would say."

"I am Kyle, but Kyle doesn't know what to say now. Of course we're still going to be super best friends! And I'm not going to change! Is that what you think Kyle would say?"

"Close enough." he smiled. I looked around the room, finding nobody. I started laughing, and he looked at me weird. "Whats so funny?"

"No one's even here! You couldn't have gotten to Kenny in the first place!" I started laughing harder, which made my laughs sound like giggles. And me sound like a girl. _Dammit_!

"Kyle, your such a girl."

"Stop reading my mind!"

"I'm reading your mind?"

"No, maybe, yeah..."_ Fuck._

"Woo! I'm a mind reader! Yeah!" Wow. He's such a retard sometimes.

"Okay what am I thinking now?" I asked.

"That you have a kick ass super best friend?"

"Nope!" I stuck my tongue out at him like I was a five year old. He did the same, flipping me off as well. I flipped him off right back. He mock punched me in the arm, and I punched him back. A little too hard. He went flying across the room, slamming into the wall.

"OW!" he got up carefully, bending over like an old man, holding his back. I laughed and walked over to help him up. "Still Kyle. Crazy strong, but still Kyle." I smiled.

"Well who the hell did you think it was?"

"Want the truth or a lie?"

"Truth please?"

"Well, I thought you were Damien. That fag that came to our school in elementary. I thought he was possessing you or somethin'." He looked down.

"How dare you think such an asshole could ever possess this hot body?" I did a bad model pose.

"Oh yes. I was_ soooo_ wrong." he rolled his eyes. "So, where is everyone?"

"They all went to get something to eat." someone answered. We looked around, but didn't see anybody. "Up here, fella's!"

"Wha-? OH! Butters! How long have you been sitting on the chandelier?" I asked.

"Oh, long enough." he hopped down and smiled at us. "Don't worry, I'm not a gossip. I won't tell."

"It's not like we're keeping it a secret." Stan said.

"That model pose should be kept a secret. Wouldn't help Kyle's masculinity much, huh?" he smirked.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. Please don't tell?" I asked him.

"Okay. I'll not gossip about this one." Butters said.

"Okay. Thanks, Butters." Stan said.

"No problem. The others went to McDonald's, by the way." and with that, he jumped with amazing power back up to the chandelier. "I think I'll take a nap."

"Bye, Butters!" Stan and I said in unison as we left.

"Hey, Stan?"

"Yes, Ky?"

"Don't kill Kenny."

"Fine." and with that, we walked to McDonald's in search of the others.


	15. Chapter 15 - Guilt in a Bottle

Stan's P.O.V.

_Kyle. Is. A. Vamp? Never thought it would happen. But I'm sure he's still the same Kyle that I knew before. How much can a person change just because they have demonic powers? Never mind. I don't want to know the answer to that._

"So Kyle. What's it like?" I asked him. We were walking to McDonald's to pick up everyone else. I promised him I wouldn't kill Kenny, but I could still beat the shit out of him. Who the hell did he think he was, playing god.

"What's what like?" he asked. Like he don't know what I'm talking about.

"Being a Vamp. I wanna compare it to being a wolf. So tell me, what's it like?" If the change for Vamps was anything like changing for wolves, it was like burning at the stake.

"It was cold. Ice cold in the pit of my stomach. I started shivering, and I wanted to talk to someone, but I couldn't open my mouth to make words." he spoke slowly, like I couldn't keep up with him if my life depended on it.

"Couldn't open your mouth my ass! You never stopped screaming!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah? Well, I still couldn't make words. And if someone said something to me, their words blended together. It was awful. When I woke up, the ice went away and my throat started burning. Still does." he shrugged.

"Wow. That sucks. So now you need... blood?" I choked out the word. To a wolf, like me, that's just nasty. Drinking blood. Ugh. Ew.

"Well, I guess so. I think I'll be fine for a while, as long as no random person starts bleeding." he said. With our luck, someone would get a nosebleed and he'd go into a frenzy. And ruin someone else's life; like Kenny ruined Kyle's.

_Calm. Calm. Calm. Calm. CALM! Can't kill Kenny... Just because he's a life ruiner... _

"Right. What if I started bleeding?" I asked. If he sucked my blood I'd kick his ass, super best friend or not.

"I wouldn't suck your blood, if that's what you're asking. You don't smell good. Like a wet dog. Burns my nose a bit." he said, plugging his nose and laughing at me.

"Ha, ha. Funny. You don't smell so good yourself. Like sticking your nose in chlorine and bleach."

"And you know what that's like how?" he squinted his eyes at me.

"Because I snort bleach on my free time, Kyle." I rolled my eyes.

We were pretty close to McDonald's when we saw a group of girls from the grade below us giggling and pointing at us. I couldn't make out half of what they were saying, but I'm sure they were checking out me and Kyle.

"Uh, Ky? Please tell me you know what they're saying." I said to Kyle, nudging him in the side with my elbow.

"I heard something like 'hot', 'kick ass hair' and 'smexy'. I doubt they're talking about each other." he said.

"Let's walk a little faster." I suggested. And we did. We walked past them without anything bad happening, aside from the occasional whistle and cat calls.

_Who the hell do these girls think they are?_

We saw the others in the window, sitting at a table in the corner. When we walked up to them, they all stopped whispering and looked at us.

"What happened?" I asked. There was something big they didn't wanna tell us.

"Sit down. Bad news." Bree said. She had little marks on her face like someone splattered acid on her.

"What happened to your face?" Kyle asked bluntly.

"Hired assassin splashed holy water in her face. We don't know who they work for, but their out to get us three." said Brandy. "They've shot silver arrows at me and Candy before, but they've never actually hit us. Some of them throw spears with stakes or crosses on them."

"So someone wants you dead?" I asked.

"No, they want to capture us. Sometimes they try to stuff us in a van or some cliché shit like that." Candy said. "But we just beat them up and ran home."

"Woah, that seems pretty serious. This ain't good."

"No shit." Kenny said. He had his head down on the table, probably trying to avoid Kyle's eyes. Serves that dickhead right for ruining his life.

_Calm, Stan. No killing Kenny._

Speaking of Kenny, I haven't seen him since yesterday. After he handed me Kyle, I didn't have time to glare at him. I planed to yell at him that night when the girls all went to sleep. I'd drag Kyle out of his coffin (or whatever he's gonna be sleeping in) and then scream at Kenny until his ears bled. Then I would chew Kyle out for being to kind to him.

"Kenneth! Don't be rude to Stan!" Brandy snapped at Kenny. After her mini lecture on respect and other shit like that, she turned to Kyle. "Oh, you poor thing! Your throat must be hotter than hell! Let me get you something!"

She drug Kyle up to the counter and asked the guy for three special strawberry milkshakes. He nodded and disappeared into a closet, coming out with a ketchup bottle. He got the milkshakes ready, then squirted half the bottle into the milkshakes. But the ketchup looked really runny.

She paid, thanked the chashier, and handed Kyle his milkshake. They walked back over and sat down. We all watched Kyle take a hesitant sip. Then, he gulped down the whole thing in record time.

"Damn Kyle! Thirsty much?" Brandy asked. He nodded and thanked her. She handed one of the other milkshakes to Kenny (who just stared at it) and sipped slowly on hers.

"Kenny, you need to drink that. If you don't, you'll get sick." Candy told him.

"I don't care. Here, Kyle. Have mine. You need it more than I do." He pushed it across the table towards Kyle.

"Kenny, its yours. Drink it. I'd feel bad if you didn't." Kyle said.

"No, Kyle. I already stole your free will and the least I can do to make up for it is give you a stupid milkshake."

_Huh. I guess Kenny hates himself as much as I hate him. _

After a few more tries of trying to get Kenny to eat, he just got up and walked out. Everyone but me chased after him. I sighed and got up, following everyone else outside. Just as I caught up, a spear appeared out of nowhere and stabbed Brandy through the stomach. She looked down, and fell backwards. Right after her,Candy got a silver tipped arrow in her arm.

The silver singed her skin, making a sick sizzling sound. Kenny and Kyle were already taking care of Brandy, pulling the stake out and wrapping a coat around her. I tried to pull the arrow out, but it was like sticking my hand on a lit stove top. My skin sizzled, but I got only part of the arrow out.

"Fuck, Bree! Help?" she walked over calmly and pulled the arrow out, no sweat. _Bitch._

"We need to get them to the house. People are starting to stare." she said. I looked around. Those crazy girls from earlier were staring, along with half the people in the McDonald's.

I picked up Candy and carried her to the house, the others not far behind. She started shaking, and her eyes went bright gold. I needed to get her to the house fast, or else she was going to morph out here in the open, and maybe hurt someone.

We made it back just in time. We had just snapped her chains shut when the clothes she had on ripped and the beautiful wolf she was came out. I had just closed the door when I heard her howling.

About ten minutes later, I heard the ripping sound that told me she morphed back. Then I heard her snoring.

Well, if she's asleep, then maybe I should get Kenny to unlock her chains and I'll carry her up to her room so she won't be cold.

"Hey Kenny!" I called out. He poked his head out of 'his' room, looking rather pissed off. "Aw, bad time?"

"No, fuck you! What do you want?"

"Can you undo Candy's chains for me? She morphed back." I asked as nicely as I could.

"Eh, why not. Wasn't doing anything anyways." He came out of 'his' room with extreme bed head and bags under his eyes. I must have woken him while he was sleeping. Sucks for him.

We climbed down the stairs that lead to the basement when I remembered something. When Candy morphed, all her clothes ripped off. That means...

"Hey Stan! Your girlfriends all ready for ya!" Damn perv. This was the first joke he's made in a while, though. He's been all depressed from what me and him refer to as 'the ruining of Kyle's life'.

"Shut up, Kenny." I growled. We shuffled over to where the lock was, trying our hardest not to look down at Candy. At least I was.

"Damn... fucking lock!" Kenny messed with the lock for about thirty more seconds, and when he finally got it he bolted up the stairs as quickly as he could. "Don't have too much fun Stan!"

"Damn perv..." I mumbled. I looked around the basement for some blankets to wrap Candy up with. When I found some, I closed my eyes as tight as I could and threw the blankets on her. When she was somewhat decent, I wrapped the blankets all the way around her and carried her up the stairs.

I didn't want to face the stupid perv again, so I took Candy to the bathroom and turned on the shower. Then I went to her room and laid out some clothes for her. I shut the door quietly so I wouldn't wake her, and sat out in the hallway.

When she woke up, she started complaining like she always does when she first wakes up. One complaint right after the other.

"Why am I naked in the bathroom? Why are Brandy's clothes here instead of mine? THEY DON'T FIT ME!" I heard Kenny walking down the hall. I looked up at him and sighed.

"Wolf-zilla's awake?" I nodded. "Sucks for you, dude."

"Stan! Come here!" I got up and cracked the door open a little.

"Yes?"

"Could you get me my clothes? Please?"

"Yeah."

I shuffled sadly down the hallway, mentally preparing myself for the hell this day was gonna be.

_God, she can be just as annoying as Wendy sometimes._

I got her clothes and shuffled back to the bathroom. Butters was standing out in the hallway, looking lost.

"Hey Butters." I mumbled and waved. He gave me a sad smile, then shuffled into Kenny's room. "Weird..."

I opened the bathroom door a bit, tossing Candy's clothes in without looking. It was time to chew out Kenny like I planned, and Candy was just gonna have to live without me for a few seconds. I walked down the hall to Kenny's room, wondering where I should start with my lecture.

"Kenny! Can I come in?" I saw Butters standing outside the bedroom. Kenny must have been sleeping or something.

"Go. Away!" came his muffled voice from the bedroom.

"Kenny, you have to eat something! You haven't eaten since yesterday!" Butters said.

"I don't care."

"Kenny, let us in or I'm kicking your ass." I said loudly.

"Fine! Just a sec." we heard some shuffling, then the door opened. "What?" I pushed past Kenny and Butters and let myself into the bedroom.

"Butters is here to worry, and I'm here to lecture you on how you don't deserve a friend like Kyle." I said coldly.

"You think I don't know that?" Kenny asked me.

"I'm sure you know that, but I'm here to make sure you don't forget." I snapped.

"Guys, stop. The real problem is that Kenny won't eat. Why, Ken?" Butters said.

"I'm making sure there's enough for the other two. That's it." Kenny said.

"That doesn't mean you starve yourself!" Butters cried.

"I'm not starving myself. Starving myself would mean I would die. And since I can't, it's not a problem." Kenny stated.

"How dare you." I said.

"How dare I what, Stan?" Kenny asked.

"How dare you make Kyle feel guilty for what you've done!" I yelled.

"I already ruined his life, Stan! So please, tell me! What am I doing to make Kyle's situation worse?!" Kenny said sarcastically.

"You changed him, and he thinks that you're regretting it! He's really upset about it! You haven't said one word to him! Why?" I asked.

"I'm not supposed to talk to him until my blood wears off of him." he said quietly.

"Why, Kenny?" Butters asked softly.

"Brandy said that after the change, the blood of the creator is still inside the new Vamps body. It takes a while, but it eventually wears off. Until it does, if Kyle talks to me, he'll..." he trailed off there.

"He'll what?!" I yelled frustratedly.

"Uh..."

"Kyle will become infatuated with Kenny. Sort of like a crush, but with more obsession than normal." Candy's voice came from the door.

"Oh my goodness..." Butters whispered.

_Kyle would... OH MY GOD! I can NOT see them two together. And Kenny is with Brandy! Kyle can't! And plus, he said he was straight! Oh, this is bad_.

"So, Kyle talks to Kenny, Kyle goes gaga over Kenny, and then we have a bit more drama? No, we can't let that happen. We have to keep them apart." I said.

"That's why I've stayed in my room. Don't want an obsessive Kyle around." Kenny said.

"He keeps asking about you. If he isn't bugging us about seeing you, he's sulking on the roof." Butters said.

"On the roof?" I asked.

"Yeah. He thinks its peaceful or something like that.

"Hey Stan? Can I have a hug?" Candy asked me.

"Um, yes?" I said. I walked over to give her a hug, but when she wrapped her arms around me, she had something in her hand. I caught a flash of red being thrown at Butters. I spun around, but Candy held me from behind in a death grip. "Lemme go!"

"Kenny, I know you don't want to, but you're going to drink this. Is it going to be the easy way, or the hard way?" Butters asked Kenny.

"NO!" Kenny yelled at him. Butters sighed and sat down next to him on the bed, slowly taking the cap off a water bottle full of blood.

"Hard way then." he said. He got the lid off, then stomped on Kenny's foot hard enough that a deafening 'crack' went through the room.

"OW! MOTHER FUC-" Butters poured the bottle down his throat, took his foot off, and plugged Kenny's nose.

"No! He doesn't deserve that! Let me go, Candy!" I squirmed as much as I could, but she wouldn't let me go.

"Stan, he needs to eat or he's not gonna be strong enough to protect Brandy. And she needs protecting." Butters said.

After the bottle was empty, Butters threw the bottle away in the trash can next to Kenny's bed.

"Do you feel better?" Candy asked him, while letting me go.

"No. I feel guilty. I'm going out for a while. Don't wait up for me." Kenny said, jumping out the window and running off into the woods.

"Wouldn't dream of it..." I mumbled under my breath.

_Why is he such an asshole?_


	16. Chapter 16 - Dog Collars and Pee Cups

Kyle's P.O.V.

I was laying on the roof listening to them yell at each other. I heard the conversation they had about me.

_I wouldn't get obsessed with Kenny. I think. Maybe I would, but not like that! I've spent way to much time thinking about this. I need to talk to Kenny about this..._

After some struggling sounds coming from the window, Kenny flew out and ran for the woods. I jumped up from my laying position, watching him run.

"Hey, Kenny! Wait up!" I called out to him. He turned around for a second, realized it was me, then ran away.

_What the hell?_

I jumped off the roof and hit the ground running after him. Being a Vamp was easy for me. Drinking blood wasn't as gross as I thought it would be, and having people stare at me randomly on the street wasn't bad, either. Also, I love being able to jump off the roof without going splat on the ground.

"Kenny, wait up goddamnit!" I yelled. I tried to catch up with him, but he had a good head start. I growled in frustration and forced my legs to go faster. I was going to make him talk to me, even if I had to tie him to a tree to do it.

"Kenny, STOP!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. To my surprise, he did, and I ran past him a couple of yards. I jogged back to where he was, not even out of breath. "What the fuck is your problem? You're not going to talk to me just because of something Brandy said?"

"I, uh, sorry?" he muttered while he tried not to look at me.

"Look at me dammit!" I yelled, grabbing his shoulder and spinning him around so he had to face me. "The fuck, Ken?"

"I'm sorry, Kyle, but Brandy said I shouldn't take any risks." he looked at his feet, avoiding eye contact. "I didn't want to ruin your life even more."

"What made you think you ruined my life?" I asked. "If anything, my life is better now. I don't feel out of the supernatural loop that you guys got caught in. It's not as bad as I thought it would be."

"I did ruin your life, Kyle. I didn't give you any choice in this. I took your life from you that moment when I bit you. It wasn't fair to you." he leaned against the nearest tree, sliding down to the ground. "I wish I could make it up to you, Kyle."

"You can make it up to me. By talking to me and looking me in the fucking eye!" I said, irritated.

"If I look you in the eye, you'll be-"

"Let me guess, obsessed? Kenny, you can't believe everything you hear."

"But Kyle, I-"

"I don't care, Kenny! Look me in the fucking eye! Lets see if what Brandy says is true! Look at me! Do it! Do it!"

"Fine! I will! But if you get all homo obsessed with me, its your own fault!" he stood up dramatically, with his eyes closed. "What if it actually happens, though? What would we do?"

"I don't know, Kenny. I don't know." I sighed. "Lets find out."

He opened his eyes slowly, careful not to look at me. I noticed that this was the first time I've seen his Vamp eyes. Ruby red, crimson jewels.

"They're beautiful..." I said, realizing at the last second that I was thinking aloud.

"What's beautiful, Kyle?" Kenny asked.

Wait, did I say that out loud?

"Er, the uh, trees?" I said, trying to sound serious, but it came out sounding like a question. I was glad that it was dark so he wouldn't see my face glowing red.

"Um, Kyle. Your face is red. Do you need to go home and get a drink?" Kenny asked. Shit! Vamps can see in the dark!

"Uh, no. I'm fine, I just... uh..."

"Kyle?"

"KENNY! KYLE!" a voice screamed from the house.

_Saved by the screaming wolf. Nice, Kyle. Real smooth. goddamnit!_

"You guys! Brandy's sick! We need to take her to the hospital!" Candy called out to us. "Where the fuck are you guys! I can't see in the dark as well as you can! Dammit!"

"We're over here!" I called out to her, glad for the distraction. The awkwardness that was Kenny and I's conversation was going to kill us both.

So am I obsessed with him now? I don't feel any different to him, other than not knowing what to say...

"Brandy's sick and she needs you guys to go to the doctor appointment with her. You guys have to be her body guards since us wolves are going to be busy."

"Okay. Do you know what's wrong with her?" Kenny asked. I got pissed off by the worry in his voice.

"I don't know. Its nothing like I've ever seen before. But I'm no doctor, and that's why you guys are taking her to one!" she said.

"Okay, let's go." Kenny said, running toward the house. I sighed and followed after him and Candy.

Why is Brandy so special?

Candy's P.O.V. *HALF AN HOUR LATER, AT THE HOSPITAL!*

I sent all the Vamps to the hospital with Brandy, while I gathered up all the wolves in the house. The doctor at the hospital called me earlier in the morning and told me to bring in the pack. He was one of them humans that we paid to keep our secret and do research on things like our health and other things like that.

"Guys! Get your asses downstairs!" I yelled. I'd been really grouchy all day, but this was important and they needed to see the fucking doctor!

"We're comin', bitch. Calm the fuck down!" Craig yelled from upstairs. The pack all made their way downstairs, complaining about my yelling at them.

"Call me bitch again and I'll kick your ass!" I retorted.

"Yeah, right." he rolled his eyes at me. I sighed and counted to make sure everyone was present.

Craig, Token, Clyde, Eric, Wendy Bitch, and Stan. Bree and Butters are out looking for the stalkers, so they'll meet us at the hospital. Kenny, Kyle, and Brandy are already there, so that's everyone.

"Okay, guys. That one doctor guy said he made something for us to control our anger, and we have to meet him at the hospital." I said loud enough that they could all hear me.

"Is he going to keep the dog joke going? 'Cause I'm fucking sick of it!" Token said.

"I don't know, but whether or not he does, we probably need this, so just bite your tongue about the designs of the stuff. Promise?" I asked them.

"We promise..." they all mumbled. I didn't blame them. Since the doctor found out about the wolf thing, all our things had been wolf themed. It was funny the first time, but now it just pissed us off.

We got to the hospital without any problems, except for Clyde crying because he was scared of needles. Other than that, nothing happened.

When we got to the hospital, the doctor met us in the waiting room.

"Hello! Take a seat and I'll be right back with your things!" he said in a creepy overly cheerful way. He went into the office, and came back with strips of black leather with metal spikes sticking out of them.

"Who wants to be the guinea pig?" he asked us. We all looked at Craig, who sighed and raised his hand. The doctor undid the buckle on the thing, then wrapped it around Craig's neck spikes pointing in! They pierced his skin, stabbing into his throat. While the poor kid was gasping for air, the doctor snapped the buckle shut and pulled out a needle, which made Clyde scream like a girl.

"Calm down. He's not hurt." the doctor sighed. He pushed the needle into the circle of stitches for one of the spikes. He injected a red liquid into Craig's neck, while he shook and trembled from trying to morph. For some reason, the collar stopped it and just made him look like he was having a seizure.

After five minutes, Craig stopped shaking so badly and sat up, holding a hand to his neck. He was making weird gasping sounds and trying to rip the collar looking thing off.

"What the hell?" Clyde cried over his tears. "Why would you do that? He can't breathe!"

"It's a specially made collar that pumps Vamp tears straight into the bloodstream of the wolf wearing it. The Vamp tears have remarkable healing powers that can stop the wolf from morphing when they get angry. If they try to morph with the tears in their body, they'll simply fall asleep."

The doctor pointed to Craig, who had fell asleep in the fetal position on the floor.

_He looks so peaceful while he's sleeping..._

"But wouldn't Vamp tears kill us?" Token asked.

"No, the Vamp venom in the tears is diluted ten fold." the doctor said while pushing his glasses up his nose.

"Translation?" we all turned to Wendy, who was the smartest one there.

"The tears are ten times weaker than the venom, so it doesn't have the killing power that the blood does. The tears are like a sleeping medicine for wolves when they're morphing." As much as I hated the bitch, I had to admit she was damn smart.

"So! Let's all get these on, shall we?" the doctor said in that creepy happy tone.

*ONE PAINFUL HOUR LATER!*

"Ugh, my throat is killing me!" Cartman complained.

"Shut the fuck up they're just as miserable as you are, and I don't want to hear you complaining." Bree said from the waiting room entrance.

_God, how does she manage to sneak up on us like that? Ninja..._

"H-hey Bree!" Clyde said, waking up from his nap. As soon as he got his dose of the tears, he went straight to sleep.

_He was so adorable! In a little kid way, of course..._

"Uh, hi Clyde?" Bree said awkwardly. What the fuck was her problem lately? She seemed so out of character. "So! How do you all like your dog collars? I gave him the idea myself."

"Ha ha. Very funny. Not." Craig said sarcastically.

"Well, I thought it was about time someone put some leashes on all of you. Don't want the dog running away, now do we?" she said with obviously fake innocence in her voice.

"Shut the fuck up, you demon slut!" Token yelled. Out of all of us, he was the grouchiest waking up.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Clyde yelled at him. He immediately blushed deep red and left the room.

"What's your problem? All of you? Are you just that grouchy when you wake up?" Bree asked.

"Well, you have a collar like this stabbing into your neck and see how you feel." I growled.

"Well, when you go to Hell you're required to wear one. Satan didn't want a demonic uprising or anything like that, so he gave us collars with something in it that made me really tired. But I was never this bitchy about it." she shrugged and sat down beside me.

"How are you our sister, exactly?" I asked her. I hadn't thought about it until that moment.

"Well, we were triplets in a past life. But in this life time it was just the two of you who were born. I got left in Hell." she picked up a pen and a newspaper. "And Brandy only gets the throne of Hell because I'm too merciful on the victims. I'm too nice."

"Wait, wait, wait! You're nicer than... Brandy? As in Brandy, the sweet and innocent Vamp who would only hurt an animal to eat? That Brandy?" I asked.

"Yeah. That Brandy. When it comes to work, she's serious. But I have a feeling she's going to let me have the throne in five... four... three... two..." she pointed to the door at the very moment Brandy ran out with tears streaming down her face.

"Oh my God! Brandy! Whats wrong? What is it?" I jumped out of my seat, running over to see if there was anything wrong with her.

"I, I-"

Brandy's P.O.V. *FLASH BACK! IN THE DOCTORS OFFICE!*

"What have been your symptoms?"

"Uh, well. I've thrown up everything I try to eat. I've had really bad insomnia lately, where I'd wake up in the middle of the night starving, only to throw up what I eat when I wake up in the morning."

"And she's been really growly lately, too!" Kenny piped up from the back of the room.

_Why did Kenny and Kyle have to be in here?_

"Shut the fuck up, Kenneth James McCormick! I have not been growly!" I hissed at him. Kyle chuckled a bit, and Kenny blushed.

"Sorry..." he mumbled.

"Well! If you'll come with me, I'll have our special staff do some tests and we'll be done here. Okay?" the doctor said, way too nicely.

_Are all the doctors here this creepy?_

"Okay." I whispered. When the doctor left, Kenny was by my side in an instant.

"Why did that stupid doctor make me stay in the back of the room?" he asked me.

"Maybe it's because you might break something?" I suggested.

"I would never!" he exclaimed.

_Yeah, right._

"Why can't I have one doctors appointment without you two here?" I asked whatever God may have listened.

"Well, if anything goes wrong, we're here to protect you!" Kenny said way too happily.

"Whatever. I don't need protecting, I'm fine without-" I stopped talking and leaped for the trash can. I made it just in time before I started puking my guts up for the third time today. Kenny held my hand and Kyle held my hair back. When I finally stopped, the doctor was ready for me.

We went to a little room that looked very familiar to me, off of television or something. He asked me to lay down on one of the beds, and I did. He fiddled around with some machines that looked really, really familiar, but I couldn't place it.

"What are you testing me for?" I asked him.

"You'll see." he said, still in that creepy happy way. God, it was creeping me out. "Normally, we would make you pee in a cup, but I think that's disgusting, so we're going to do a blood test. Okay?"

"Okay?"

"Let me see your arm, and we'll get this over."

"Okay."

He took my arm and jammed a needle into one of my blood veins. He took the blood into another room, and came back a little while later with a piece of paper. He sighed and put a bandage on my arm where it was still bleeding.

"Would you like me to tell you now? Or in front of your friends?"

"With my friends, please."

"All right." he led me back to the room where Kenny and Kyle where waiting for us. They both looked really upset, but I shrugged it off as a fight between friends. They'd get over it.

"Sit down. This may surprise you a bit." We did as we were told. He shuffled through his papers one more time, then looked at the three of us. "Which one of you is her boyfriend?"

Kyle pointed at Kenny.

"Well, then. I have some big news for the two of you."

"What is it?!" Kenny exclaimed, the suspension probably killing him.

"Well, there is no other way to put this. Brandy is..."


	17. Chapter 17 - Mind Readers and Ninja Hoes

Stan's P.O.V. *BACK TO THE PRESENT!*

"PREGNANT?!" Candy screeched. She leaped at Kenny, which knocked him across the room.

"Kenny!" Brandy cried. She tried to get past her sister to him, but Candy blocked her.

"I'm going to kill you!" she yelled, reaching for the cross stake that hung at her neck. "You'll pay for taking advantage of her and ruining her life!"

"Candy, no!" Kyle shouted. I ran over and tried to pull her off, but it was no use. She had the stake poised to kill. At the last second, her collar kicked in and put her to sleep. I caught her when she fell, holding her bridal style until Kenny got up. When he moved, I laid her down on one of the couches that were in the waiting room.

"Prego, huh?" Bree said boredly. "Always knew it would happen. Oh, think of how mad daddy dearest is going to be when he hears about how his little girl won't be able to take his place on the throne! I guess I'll have to be there to make sure that the throne isn't empty for the next ten thousand years."

"Shut up! You can have the damn throne! I don't want it anymore!" Brandy yelled in Bree's face.

"Oh, but what about daddy? Don't you care what he thinks?"

"No, I don't. It doesn't matter who rules Hell, as long as it gets done. Daddy can count on you, I'm sure."

"Yes. Yes he can."

"Okay, then."

"Slut..." Bree mumbled under her breath.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL HER?!" Kenny hollered at the demon girl, whose bright red eyes were sparkling with delight.

"You heard me, didn't you? I called teen mom over there a slut. Problem?" she put her hands on her hips and stood defensively.

"Yes there is a problem! Don't call her that! It's not her fault!"

"No, its your fault! You knocked up my sister! Even though I honestly don't care, it is still a problem. A Vamp baby? Its gonna be a bitch to raise..." she mused.

"Shut up! Lets not play the blame game! If anything, we're all to blame for leaving them alone!" I shouted at them.

"Hey!" Kenny protested.

"So Kenny! Well, how was she?" Cartman asked while he nudged Kenny in the side with his elbow.

"What?! I'm not telling you that!" Kenny said with a disgusted look on his face. "It is none of your business! Anyways! Lets get the girl's home! Its been a really stressful day and I would like a nap."

"I agree!" I said before anyone could object. "Lets go!"

The walk to the house was uneventful. I called my mom to let her know I was spending the night at Kyle's house, and he called his mom and said that he was at my house. They didn't question it since we practically lived with each other. The phone call was really awkward though, because since I was carrying Candy someone had to hold the phone to my ear.

When we finally got to the other side of town, all the needed calls had been made to parents. After thinking about it, I realized we spent all our free time here. We spent the school year trying to figure out what they were, and when we did Butters ended up in the hospital. Speaking of school...

"SHIT!" I yelled, making everyone in the room jump. Butters jumped down from his perch on the chandelier and gave me a curious look.

"What is it, Stan?" he asked me.

"Summer school." I moaned.

"Awe, damn! I forgot about that! I have so many classes to make up for!" Kenny sighed. "How long do we have?"

"Two weeks. Raise your hand if your going." I said, raising my hand. Brandy, Kenny, Kyle, Butters, Cartman, Wendy, Clyde, and Token. "Oh! Wait a sec!"

I strode over to the couch where Candy was sleeping and held her limp hand up.

"Wait! Brandy, Kyle! Why are you two going? Didn't you make A honor roll?" Butters asked them.

"Well, yeah, but I signed us all up so me and Kyle could protect Brandy better." Kenny said. "Me, I have to go because I spent all my hours catching up on my gossip."

"Heh, yeah. I spent every hour," Cartman started to say, but Butters interrupted him.

"He spent every hour either eating or faking sick to get out of P.E."

"Hey! I wasn't always eating! And I was actually sick!" he said. We all looked at him with dubious looks. He sighed and wandered to the stairs.

_Probably headed off to the attic. His own little emo corner. Hehe..._

_Yep. Your right. His own little emo corner... Heh, Stan you're a genius. _Butters voice said in my mind.

"AH! GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY HEAD!" I screamed while everyone looked at me weird. "How did you do that?"

"I don't know, honestly. I can read minds like Bree does, but I can also speak straight into your subconscious. Its called telepathy. Kick ass, right?" he said out loud.

"So you can just say anything into our heads! IS THERE NO PRIVACY IN THIS WORLD?!" I fell to my knees in defeat. One mind reader was enough.

_Now Butters can hear my thoughts and reply to them..._

_Yup! We can have little conversations in our heads!_

"Gah! Stop that! Its annoying!" I growled in frustration.

"You think I'm annoying?" he said, pouting like a little kid.

"Stop that! You look like Hunny when you do that!" I said.

"Who's Hunny?" Brandy asked.

"This kid on this show.. Ugh, nevermind! You have to watch it to get it! Anyways, what were we talking about?"

"I have no idea, but I don't care. I'm going to bed. You coming Brandy?" Kenny said.

"Yeah. I need some sleep anyways. Night guys!" she called.

_I don't think what they'll be doing is sleeping... Butters laughed in my head._

_Maybe, maybe not. But honestly, she's already pregnant. What more can they do?_

"Goodnight!" I called, barely holding in my laughter. Kyle gave me a confused look, and I shrugged it off as insanity. Maybe I was insane. Hmm...

_Not insane. This world is insane. I'm the only sane one here. Then again, me and Kenny started this by getting involved with those twins (who turned out to be triplets!) God... what is wrong with us?_

_Well, Stan. I don't think anything is wrong with you. You have Candy, don't you? And you love her, right? _

_Well, yeah. But I feel like all of this is my fault. If me and Kenny wouldn't have insisted on talking to those girls, then you wouldn't_

_I wouldn't have gone to the hospital? And I wouldn't be this weird hybrid creature? C'mon, Stan. Really? You're gonna go all chick flick on me now? Seriously?_

_Sorry. I just feel bad._

_Don't. I like this being powerful. Keeps you bullies offa me, doesn't it?_

_Heh, I guess so..._

_Hey Stan. Can you imagine what Brandy will look like in a few months? _

_Yeah. She's gonna be pissed! I'm glad Candy isn't pregnant._

_Wait! Did you two..?_

_What, no! I'm just sayin! If I were Ken, I'd want to kill it. I couldn't possibly be a father._

"Really, Stan? I'll be sure to tell Candy that." Bree said.

_Woah, shit! Ninja bitch!_

"I am not a bitch dammit!" she screeched. Everyone looked at her like she was losing her mind. At least I wasn't the only insane one.

_Stan, it might be possible that Candy is pregnant._

_What?! How?! We haven't done...it!_

_Well, you two were alone when you morphed on the full moon._

_So? What does that have to do with this?!_

_Well, you're a guy._

_I hope so..._

_And you turn into a wolf..._

_Yeah, so?_

_What do male wolfs do?_

_Um, bark?_

_UGH! NO!_

"THEY HUMP EVERYTHING GODDAMMIT!" he screamed in my face.

Everyone in the room went silent. I blinked a couple of times, my mind not registering what he said.

"What?" Kyle exclaimed. I shook my head back and forth a few times, then sighed.

"Guys, I'm going to bed. Night." and with that, I ran up to 'my' room to think.


	18. Chapter 18 - I Think I Want to Marry You

Kenny's P.O.V.

Brandy and I marched our way to 'our' bedroom, her hand entwined in mine. When we got to the top of the staircase, we heard some yelling downstairs, but chose to ignore it.

"I think we've had enough drama for one day. We can find out about it in the morning. Okay?" I whispered to Brandy. She nodded in agreement, rubbing her eyes with her free hand. I smiled at how adorable she was, then pulled her down the hall to the bedroom. I shut the door behind us, making sure that it didn't make too much sound. I heard pregnant women get headaches easy, and I didn't want to be on her bad side.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute?" I asked her while I was getting her night-clothes for her.

"Yeah. Whats up, Kenny?" she asked.

_Oh, she is just too cute!_

I handed her the clothes and dug through one of the many dresser drawers.

_Where is it?! Oh, found it!_

I slid it in my pocket and strolled over to where Brandy was waiting, already changed. I put one of my arms around her and pulled her into a tight embrace. She used to be so cold, but now that I'm the same as her she's as warm as a normal human used to feel.

"Do you know how much I love you?" I asked her. She nodded.

"You love me enough to be my baby daddy. Right? We're keeping it, aren't we? If that's what this is about, I'm not aborting my baby!" she pushed from me and gave me this evil glare that only a Vamp could give.

"What? No! I'm not going to make you kill our child! That is not what I had in mind at all. Just the opposite, actually." I moved off the bed and stood in front of her, bent over to where we were eye level. "I would never do that. I would force myself to keep the kid, no matter what."

"If that isn't whats wrong, then what is?"

I bent down on one knee and pulled out the box. She gasped, and I struggled to find the words that I'd practiced in the mirror.

"I know that this is kind of sudden, but I can't stop myself now. I know that I bug the crap out of you sometimes, and that I never clean the room right, and that I kick you out of bed sometimes. I know I'm not perfect. But I want you and me to be together forever with our child. Brandy Dawn Kayne," I opened the box, displaying the ring I saved up for, "will you marry me?"

"Kenny, I... Yes! Yes, I will marry you!" she flung herself at me, hugging me tight enough to make me glad I couldn't die. "I love you so much, Kenny! I will! I will marry you!"

_That went surprisingly well..._ I thought as I slipped the little ring on her finger.

Kyle's P.O.V.

_Oh. My. God. Married?!_

I had sat on the roof, minding my buisness, and I overheard Kenny's proposal. And I hated it.

_NO!_

I jumped off the roof and flew with superhuman speed into the woods. Jealousy and hatred burned through my head, making it impossible to concentrate. I eventually stopped running, leaning against a tree for support. My legs suddenly became like jello and refused to hold me up for another second.

_They can't get married. Wait, why not? What's it to me? I don't have any reason to be jealous of them. Even though Kenny created me, I don't have any feelings for him...do I?_

"That can't be!" I said aloud, as if hearing the words would make them anymore true.

Brandy did tell Kenny something about new Vamps and their creators. That as long as the blood was still in my system, I would feel obsessed with Kenny. No, that couldn't have been possible! Kenny was one of my best friends! There was no way possible that I could feel anything other than friendship, or even brotherly love!

_We grew up together. He was the only person I trusted outside of Stan, and he went and got himself engaged. But why did it bother me so much? It wouldn't have bothered me if it was Stan! But then again, Stan didn't turn me..._

_NO! That shouldn't have anything to do with it! Kenny's changing me should have no affect on my feelings for him. I never felt anything for him other that a small bit of brotherly love!_

It sounded like I was trying to convince myself of that instead of stating a fact.

_God, its me, Kyle. Do you see how fucked up my life is?_


	19. Chapter 19 - Our Demon Friend Damien

Butters P.O.V.

_"I will marry you!"_ Brandy cried in my head. I knew eavesdropping was wrong, but this was huge! Kenny McCormick is actually getting married! I always thought Stan and Wendy would be the first couple to get hitched.

_Woah... _

I laughed quietly to myself. They would have to tell Candy when she woke up, and I doubted she would like the idea.

_I wonder how their going to tell everyone._

I wandered down the hallway, looking for something to do. Everyone else had gone to bed, but I didn't feel like sleeping tonight. All the drama that took place got my blood pumping and I had to work off the adrenaline rush. I decided to go down to the storage room in the basement and check up on my little friend.

When me and Bree were walking to the hospital with everyone else, we caught one of the people who had shot at the triplets. Bree went ahead to the hospital, but I drug the stranger back and locked him up downstairs. He looked about our age with black hair. I didn't get a good look at him, but he looked familiar.

_I guess it's time to find some things out._

I opened the door just a bit and peaked in. The boy was huddled in the corner under the blanket sleeping. I flicked the light switch to 'on' and walked in, slamming the door behind me. He jumped about a foot in the air, looking at me in complete terror.

"Who are you?! What do you want from me?!" he demanded.

"Well, I'm not important. What's your name?" I said as calmly as I could.

"I can't tell you that." he said, looking at the floor. I noticed his eyes were a crimson red color.

_Is he a Vamp?_

"The floor doesn't have the answer written on it." I said while I walked over to where he was sitting. I pulled his head up by the chin with my thumb and forefinger, forcing him to look at me. "What. Is. Your. Name?"

"I'll say my name if you tell me yours." he said coldly.

"Fine. My name is Leopold, but everyone calls me Butters. Now, your name please?" I said with a smile.

"My name is Damien. Damien Thorn. I am the only son of the Dark Prince."

"The only son, but not the only child, am I right?" I said, letting him go. "You know Kenny, don't you? Maybe I should call him down. Or would you like to talk to Brandy?"

"No! Just Kenny!" He cried, his blood-red eyes going wide.

"Okay then." I took a small step away from him and closed my eyes.

_Kenny, I need you to come down to the storage room! _

_Butters, get the fuck out of my head. I'm trying to sleep._

_Just get down here. Now, please?_

_Fine! Just a second._

"Are you going to call him or not?" Damien asked me while he crossed his arms.

"I just did. You must be hungry! What would you like to eat?" I said, walking over to the supply cabinet. "Sorry, all we have to eat down here is beef jerky."

"That's fine. Do you have anything to drink?"

"Yeah. We have water, blood, and tomato juice. What would you like?"

"Just water."

"Alrighty then!" I grabbed the first bottle of water I seen, not bothering to check the label. I handed him the bottle and the bag of jerky, taking a drink out of my own bottle. I took blood because I was part Vamp after all, and I liked the taste. It was sweet, like nothing I ever tried before.

"AH!" Damien screamed, throwing the bottle of water across the room. "Are you trying to kill me?!"

"What are you talking about? It's just... oh. Holy water. Right." I said, slapping my forehead. I felt so stupid.

"Right what? Why the fuck did you call me down here while I was trying to fucking sleep?!" Kenny growled from the door. His eyes went wide when he seen Damien. "Dam? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you were grounded for three years!"

"Some bastard summoned me with a spell and so here I am. I hate being here as much as. Wait! Kenny! Your eyes! You've changed. What happened to you?"

"Didn't you hear? I'm a Vamp now. No going back to Hell for me. No more dying everyday." he said, sitting on the floor across from Damien.

"I guess dad forgot to tell me. Oh well." he sighed, leaning back against the wall.

"Well, Damien. Now that we all know each other, why are you here?" I spoke up, moving to sit beside the two of them.

"Like I said, some old doctor summoned me with a spell. Told me to kill and kidnap some people in exchange for a virgin soul or something like that." he rolled his eyes. "That and dad forced me to. He said I needed some 'practice', whatever that means."

"Who were you summoned to kill and kidnap?" I asked.

"Well. You caught me with silver spears and wooden stakes. Who do you think I was hired to kill?" he said sarcastically.

"Us? Why us? Who would want us dead?" Kenny asked him.

"The father of the triplets. I can't tell you anymore than that. Sorry."

"You will tell us, Damien. Do you even care that its your cousin Brandy that you've been assigned to kill?! I know you're the son of Satan, but really?! Your cousin?!" Kenny cried.

"I can't do anything about it, Kenny! I was assigned someone, and if I don't capture them I'll be sent to Heaven!" he retorted.

"To avoid going to Heaven... you'll kill your pregnant cousin?!" Kenny yelled.

"Wait, what?! Brandy is pregnant?! You two... OH MY GOD!" Damien doubled over with laughter. "How fucked up is that poor kid going to be?!"

"Ha, ha. Very fucking funny, Damien. That baby is going to damned awesome and you know it, asshole!" Kenny said, trying to hold in his laughter.

"How is this funny, exactly?" I asked.

"I have no idea, Butters. Just shut the hell up and laugh with us." Kenny managed to say over Damien and his giggle fit.

"Okay?" I sighed. These two were so childish. I let them have their fun for about thirty more seconds before I got up and went back over to the supply cabinet. I got a bottle of Holy Water and calmly unscrewed the lid, taking baby steps back over to the giggling idiots. They didn't even notice me until I kicked Damien in the shoulder and held him down against the floor.

"Butters, what the hell?!" Kenny stopped laughing and tried to pull me off Damien. I refused to move. When his hand touched my shoulder, my arm flew back and struck him hard enough to make him fly across the room and hit the wall. He crumpled to the floor gasping for air. "Can't...breathe!"

"Sorry, fella's, but I need more information than that. Are you responsible for all the disappearances, too?" I directed my question to the demon struggling under my foot.

"Gah, pain! What the fuck are you?!" he cried.

"I don't know that, but what I do know is that if you don't tell me who you work for and who is working with you, you're going to be hurting way more than you are now." I said, showing him the open bottle of holy water.

"Please! I can't tell you! Just let me go!"

"Fucking tell me!" I yelled, pouring a small bit on his face. He screamed in pain when the liquid came in contact with his skin, sizzling and burning the flesh. "Do you feel like talking now?"

"I, I can't!" he said. I punched him in the throat with my free hand, and when his mouth opened I poured half the bottle down his throat. When he tried to spit it out, I put my hand over his mouth.

"I'll only let go if you tell me!" I said. He nodded furiously, and I pulled my hand away with a smile. I let him up and watched as he coughed and sputtered to get the Holy Water out of his system.

"Fine. I'll tell you." he said, his voice raspy. "Mephesto. Christophe. Bree. There. That's all I can give you. Their behind it all. The disappearances, everything. I have to go now. Goodbye. This will probably be the last time we see each other."

And with that, he vanished.


	20. Chapter 20 - Just a Talk

Butters POV

"Bree? What the fuck.." Kenny muttered.

"I don't get it. Why would she be involved in all of this?" I wondered out loud.

"Weren't her and Brandy fighting over who got the throne of Hell? Maybe that's it." Kenny mused.

"No, if that were it she would have stopped by now. But we can't say anything until we know. Promise you won't say anything?" I turned to him, hoping he would get the point; he got the message. "And don't think about it around Bree. She could read your mind and then, God only knows what would happen."

"Yeah. I get it. No thinking. Right." he rolled his eyes. "You have absolutely no faith in me. I got this, dude. Trust me."

"I was just making sure. I trust you. Come on, let's go back upstairs. You still have to tell everyone about you and Brandy." I said, laughing at the look on his face. "I heard your proposal. Cute. Real cute."

"Sh- Shut up! It's not funny!" he stammered. If he could've, I'm sure he would have blushed.

"Its okay, man. But seriously, let's go." I walked toward the door and he followed. When we got upstairs, no one was in the living room but Kyle. He was sitting on the couch reading some book. He looked up at us when we came in, the light reflecting off his red reading glasses.

_Red seems to be a running theme with him. Red hair, red eyes, red glasses..._

"Where is everybody? And since when do you wear glasses Kyle?" Kenny asked. Kyle looked at Kenny, then quickly returned to his book.

"They all went to bed. I couldn't sleep, and I've always had reading glasses. Or did you not notice them in school. Oh, yeah! Thats right! You were always sleeping." he said coldly.

"Jeez, I was just askin..." Kenny mumbled. "I'm going to bed. Good night, Butters, Kyle."

Kenny stomped away, obviously upset. I sighed and sat down next to Kyle.

"Why were you so hateful with Kenny?" I asked him when Kenny was well out of earshot.

"I... I just don't know. Why don't you read my mind and find out?" he sighed, laying the book down on the coffee table.

"Its invading your privacy. I'd rather not. And besides, you're not thinking about it now." I shrugged.

"Well... I feel awkward telling you. I'm sure you've already heard. About how new Vamps become infatuated with their creators while the blood is still in their body."

"Yeah... Oh! You... Oh..." I looked away. I didn't know what to tell him. If he had to be mean to Kenny for the rest of the year, he would surely go crazy. Kenny was one of his best friends. His only friend outside of Stan. "I honestly don't know what to say, Kyle."

"You don't have to say anything. I'm just going to avoid Kenny as much as possible. I don't want to be a burden on him and his little family."

"You wouldn't be a burden on him, Kyle."

"Wanna bet?"

"Dude, I've seen inside Kenny's mind enough. He wouldn't want you thinking like that! You've just got to tell him."

"Tell him what? That I'm obsessed with him, but he shouldn't worry since its only temporary? I can't do that!"

"No, just tell him exactly how you feel. You and Stan always had each other, but Kenny never really had anyone. You being there means the world to him. You were all Kenny had until Brandy." I said. "You were the only reason he ever showed up for school. Not in a gay way, but he looked up to you like Ike does."

"Really?"

"Yep. And besides, no one said your feelings were romantic, so what's the big deal, right? You two could just be like brothers, or super best friends like you and Stan are." I laughed. "But I don't think Stan would like that very much!"

"Yeah, he doesn't handle jealousy very well. But he shouldn't be that mad at me, since he always used to ditch me for Wendy."

"See? Things won't be that bad. Just think happy thoughts."

"Butters. Wow. Thanks." he pushed his glasses up his nose. "You know, you've changed so much since you, well, _changed."_

"You really think so? Hm, I haven't noticed any difference in myself..."

"You're just more... mature. Not as childish."

"Oh. that's cool, I guess. I was childish?"

"You were... you. Unique. Acting like a child isn't a bad thing, it was just how you were. Being yourself. That sort of thing."

"Oh. Well, I guess that's a good thing. But, I don't know if I wanted people to see me as childish _or _mature."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm not sure. I want people to see me for me, not how I act. Like how Kenny wants to be Kenny, not the school whore. And Brandy wants to be Brandy, not the pregnant Vamp. And you want to be Kyle, not the Vamp book-worm. You see what I'm saying?"

"That was really... deep. I don't think you're Butters anymore. You're more like.." I watched him struggle for words, chuckling at the sight of Kyle finally not knowing what to say.

"Leopold?" I asked him, raising my eyebrows quizzically.

"Yes. You're more like a Leo now. That fits the new you. Leo." he sighed. "That will take some getting used to."

"If you want, you can still call me Butters." I smiled at him, and he returned it with a smirk of his own.

"No. You're Leo to me from now on." he got up and headed toward the door. "I think I'm gonna go for a walk. Goodnight, Leo."

"Goodnight Kyle." We laughed in unison as he shut the door.

_Leo... I like it. _I thought while I looked down at the red cover of his book.


End file.
